Bienvenu au manoir Malfoy
by kiks
Summary: Imaginez une rencontre, celle des enfants de Sirius Black et du dernier descendant des Malfoy.Imagnez que cettre rencontre mène à un association coutoise ayant pour but de tuer Harry Potter.Mais les enfants Black ont oublié que l'on ne se fie pas à Drago
1. Chapter 1

_Nord-Ouest de l'Angleterre, cinq ans après la mort de Voldemort_.

Deux silhouettes à cheval qui se distinguaient dans le clair de lune d'une nuit de fin d'été s'arrêtèrent devant un manoir à l'allure imposante.

_- Tu es sûre que c'est ici ?_ grogna une voie grave.

- _En tout cas, c'est l'adresse qu'on nous a indiquée…._ Répondit une voie féminine.

L'homme descendit de sa monture et se dirigea vers le portail.

- _Il n'y a pas de poignée pour ouvrir ce fichu portail !_ s'exclama-t-il

- _Ca me semble évident ! Ce sont des sorciers je te rappel…_Répliqua la femme avant de descendre de cheval d'un geste souple.

Elle se dirigea également vers le portail et l'examina. Elle remarqua alors un tout petit butoir suspendu dans l'air à quelque centimètre de la porte. Elle l'actionna et aussitôt un « Toc » sonore rompit le silence nocturne. Instantanément, le fer portail s'anima et pour former les traits d'un personnage menaçant.

- Que voulez-vous ? gronda le portail

- Nous voudrions rencontrer Mrs Narcissa Black. Répondit la voie féminine dans un anglais dans lequel résonnait un accent étranger.

- Mon maître ne m'a pas averti de votre arrivée…

- Cela me semble parfaitement logique, nous ne sommes pas attendu…Pourriez-vous avertir votre maître que nous désirerions lui parler ?

- Mon maître ne reçoit que très rarement des visites impromptues surtout à cette heure de la nuit…Votre requête me semble inutile.

- Pourriez-vous néanmoins essayer ?

Les traits du personnage s'effacèrent laissant le portail inanimé.

- _Qu'est qu'il se passera si on ne nous ouvre pas ?_ demanda soudainement l'homme à la jeune femme.

- _On reviendra demain._ Répondit-elle doucement.

Après quelques minutes, constatant que le portail restait inanimé l'inconnu soupira bruyamment et remonta sur sa monture.

- _Bon bien je suppose qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver une auberge pour la nuit…._Grommela-t-il en talonnant son cheval d'un geste sec.

Le portail se réanima soudainement.

- Mon maître est disposé à vous recevoir… Vous avez de la chance…Il ne dormait pas. Je vous en prie entrez ! Poursuivit-ci ce dernier en s'ouvrant.

La jeune femme remonta sur sa monture et les deux individus pénétrèrent dans la somptueuse propriété. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à hauteur de la porte d'entrée, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme blond, au visage clair et aux yeux gris.

- Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris qu'il est mal élevé de déranger les gens à heure si tardive ? Demanda Drago d'une voix froide

L'intonation de Drago ne sembla pas perturber les deux inconnus.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser Mr, mais nous avons fait un long voyage dans le but de rencontrer Mrs Narcissa Black. Nous venons d'arriver en ville et nous sommes trop impatient pour attendre jusqu'à demain… Expliqua calmement la jeune femme.

- Ma mère est absente pour le moment. Que lui voulez-vous ?

- Nous désirerions parler à votre mère car nous sommes également des Black et nous aimerions savoir si nous appartenons à la même branche de la famille. Nous nous sommes un peu renseignés partout dans le pays mais il semblerait que votre mère soit la dernière descendante des Blacks dans la région.

- Tiens donc ! Vous dérangez les gens en pleine nuit pour parler de la généalogie des Black ! Vous pensez réellement que je vais vous faire rentrer….Vous ne manquez pas d'audace ! répliqua Drago et saisissant tranquillement sa baguette dans sa poche.

- J'avoue qu'il y a des heures plus décantes pour parler de ce genre de choses…Mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez quelque soucis à trouver le sommeil par conséquent, pourquoi ne pas passer le reste de la nuit à parler de généalogie plutôt que d'errer seul dans un château endormis ? Poursuivit calmement la jeune femme en souriant.

- J'ai rarement rencontré des personnes ayant autant de culot que vous! répondit Drago en souriant…Ma mère est réellement absente cependant, je connais bien l'arbre généalogique des Black, peut être pourrais-je vous aidez. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne Hum hum, entrez ! Je vous en prie. Continua-t-il en se dégageant de la porte d'entrée.

La jeune femme, dont une partie du visage était caché par un large capuchon offrit un large sourire au jeune homme.

- _On ne va tout de même pas rentrer avec les chevaux !_ pesta l'inconnu dans un langue mélodieuse

- _Humm j'aime quand tu es de bonne humeur…_ Réplica la jeune femme en souriant. Mr, Nous serions ravis de pouvoir rentrer nous réchauffer. Mais où pourrions nous laisser nos chevaux ?

- Mon elfe de maison s'en occupera très bien ! FLYTCH !

L'elfe de maison répondant au nom de Flych apparut devant son maitre dans un « crac » sonore.

- Occupe-toi des chevaux de mes invités, ensuite tu apporteras de quoi nous réchauffer dans le salon.

L'elfe s'inclina devant son maitre, s'approcha des deux inconnus qui lui confièrent leurs chevaux avant de rentrer dans le manoir Malfoy.

Le hall du manoir percé de six fenêtres monumentales restait sombre malgré la clarté de la nuit. Pour contrer ce problème, de nombreuses bougies flottaient dans l'air à hauteur d'homme emplissant la pièce d'une lumière chaude. Un large escalier de marbre blanc aux marches polies par des générations de Malfoy permettait de monter aux étages. De nombreux tableaux représentant des personnages animés à l'air sévère recouvraient les murs. Un autre petit elfe de maison s'inclina lorsque les deux étrangers pénétrèrent dans le château.

- Laissez donc vos capes de voyage à mon elfe. Proposa Drago

- Merci murmura la femme en enlevant son capuchon dévoilant ainsi des cheveux sombres retenus en un chignon lâche par de petites baguettes de bois.

- Je ne me suis même pas présentée Mr, je me nomme Keira et voici mon frère Akira. Poursuivit-elle en tendant sa cape à l'elfe et en désignant du menton l'autre inconnu.

Le dénommé Akira salua Drago d'un geste sec du menton.

Les deux individus avant maintenant retirés leurs capes de voyage, et Drago pu détailler leur visage. Leur ressemblance était incontestable, tous deux avaient le même air d'insolence gracieuse sur leur visage délicat, des yeux d'un bleu profond légèrement étirés sur les tempes et des cheveux sombres. Néanmoins la similitude s'arrêtait là. En effet le dénommé Akira avait une peau tannée, un regard dur et perçant et ses cheveux sombres étaient rasés et une barbe de quelques jours couvrait ses mâchoires carrées. Il avait de larges épaules et des mains dont la poigne avaient certainement du écraser les doigts de nombreux hommes. L'individu détaillait le hall d'un regard attentif, il portait sur le dos deux épées, l'une large et longue, l'autre plus courte et légèrement recourbée qu'il avait refusé catégoriquement de laisser à l'elfe. L'homme dégageait une telle animosité que Drago n'imagina pas un instant qu'il ne sache pas se servir de ses armes.

La dénommée Keira en revanche, semblait beaucoup plus à son aise dans cet environnement inconnu. Elle détaillait d'un œil pétillant et curieux le manoir et ne cessait de sourire. Sa peau était beaucoup plus claire que celle de son frère. Ses traits étaient fins et deux petites fossettes se dessinaient sur ses joues lorsqu'elle souriait. A la taille, elle portait deux petits poignards à trois lames. De temps à autre elle regardait intensément Drago dans les yeux pendant quelque seconde avant de détourner le regard en souriant. En les détaillants plus en détails, Drago fut particulièrement intrigué par leur visage. En effet, celui-ci dégageait quelque chose d'inhumain sans qu'il ne pu clairement définir la raison.

- Mr… ? Je vous prie de m'excuser mais je ne connais pas votre nom !

- Ho ! Excuser mes manières. Je me nomme Drago Malfoy. Répondit Drago en tendant la main à Keira puis à son frère. Comme il s'y était attendu la poigne d'Akira était puissante. Et Drago massa discrètement ses doigts. Ce geste n'échappa pas Akira et lui tira un sourire moqeur.

- Puisque apparemment nous sommes de la famille puis-je vous appeler Drago poursuivit Keira

- Bien sur ! répondit Drago

- Parfait !

Drago inclina la tête en souriant et pria ses invités à le suivre dans le salon où un plateau présentant différentes boissons chaudes les attendait. Il leur pria de prendre place dans les canapés. Keira s'assit dans un des fauteuils et ferma les yeux en appuyant sa tête sur le dossier pour apprécier durant quelques instant le moelleux de celui-ci. Akira déclina l'offre de Drago et s'adossa à au derrière le fauteuil de Keira. Drago s'assit à son tour en face de ses invités et ordonna à son elfe de servir les boissons.

- Vous prétendez donc faire partie de la famille Black… Mais à quelle branche appartenez-vous ? Quel est le nom de votre aïeul ? Demanda Drago en buvant une gorgée de thé fumant.

- Notre père s'appelait Sirius Black. Est-ce qu'il est apparenté à la famille votre mère ?

Répondit Keira en rouvrant les yeux.

- Sirius Black !!! s'exclama-t-il en avant avec difficulté sa gorgée de thé.

- A voir votre réaction je suppose que vous le connaissez.

- Je le connaissais, de nom. Mais j'ignorais qu'il avait des enfants.

- _Bien maintenant tu le sais_ pesta Akira.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ? Demanda Drago en regardant Arkira d'un air curieux.

- Rien d'intéressant, il est encore de mauvaise humeur répondit Keira

- Il ne comprend pas l'anglais ?

La remarque de Drago fit réagir Akira qui souffla d'un air méprisant.

-… vraisemblablement si poursuivit Drago

Keira éclata de rire face à la mine déconfite de son hôte.

- Mon frère comprend parfaitement l'anglais, mais il ne le maitrise pas. Mais croyez-moi, vous ne perdez rien… Car lorsque mon frère est de mauvaise humeur il est préférable de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il dit ou d'être sourd c'est comme vous le préférez.

Cette remarque fit sourire Drago,

- _Tu joues à quoi au juste là ?_ gronda Akira _Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais on a des objectifs… Tu sais ceux qui nous on fait faire un voyage de six mois dans la neige, le froid, le vent et la pluie. Ce que tu peux être puérile quand tu t'y mets…_Pesta Akira en regardant sa sœur

- _C'est bon calme toi… J'essaye juste de calmer l'atmosphère. Pour qu'il nous parle plus facilement après et que l'obtienne ce que l'on cherche !_ répondit calmement sa sœur.

- _WAW Quelle fine stratégie !!!! Heureusement que t'es là qu'est ce que je deviendrai sans toi ?_ répliqua ironiquement Akira en applaudissant sa sœur.

- _On vient de déranger le blondinet en pleine nuit alors qu'il ne nous connait pas, que tu es armé et que t'as l'air aussi sympathique que Bélial… Tu ne crois pas que ça peut le mettre mal à l'aise ?_ répliqua sa soeur.

Cette remarque sembla convaincre Akira qui retrouva un semblant de calme. Keira regarda son frère d'un œil amusé et sourit à Drago.

- Je suis désolée…

- Aucun problème. Quel est la langue que vous parlez demanda Drago.

- Hum… Les sorciers ne reconnaissent jamais l'elfique ! Répondit-elle est souriant en buvant distraitement une gorgée de thé.

- L'elflique ! Comment Sirius Black a-t-il pu avoir des enfants qui parlent l'elfique.

- C'est une histoire que je ne manquerai pas de vous raconter mais là nous sommes assez pressés. Et j'aurai vraiment voulu poser des questions à votre mère au sujet de mon père. Mais vous ne m'avez pas répondu, Sirius Black appartient-il à la même branche des Black que votre mère ?

- Oui. Ils étaient cousins. Poursuivit-il froidement, légèrement agacé que la jeune femme refuse de répondre à ses questions alors qu'il l'avait accueillie en pleine nuit pour répondre à ses questions farfelues.

- Etaient… votre mère est décédée ? demanda Keira d'une voix douce.

- Heu non répondit Drago. Hum …c'est Sirius Black qui est mort.

- Mort ! répéta sourdement Keira

Drago acquiesça et un silence de plomb emplit la pièce. Akira s'approcha de sa sœur, s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui caressa doucement les épaules.

- _Je te l'avais dit… J'ai senti qu'il se passait quelque chose ce n'est pas pour rien_

- _ Non_ répondit elle d'une voie claire et rieuse. _Non ce n'est pas possible. Je sais que ça n'est pas le cas. Je suis sûre que ça n'est pas le cas_.

- Toutes mes condoléances, murmura Drago en se redressant. Je suppose que vous voudriez être seuls dans un moment comme celui-ci….

Drago se dirigea vers la porte de salon.

- Attendez ! Comment cela est-il arrive ? Demanda Keira

Cette question sembla énerver Akira qui s'éloigna de sa sœur.

-_ Qu'est ce que ça va t'apporter de savoir ça. Il est parti… C'est comme ça on pourra rien y faire. T'es têtue à point que cela en est presque inimaginable ! je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai accepté de t'accompagner dans cette histoire ridicule._

- _Tais-toi. Comme tu viens de le dire c'est TOI qui voulu m'accompagné…Si ca te convient de savoir que t'as fait tout ce chemin pour rien… Va-y rentre chez toi, je te retiens pas…Moi en tout cas je veux continuer, je veux savoir et surtout je veux comprendre. Mais avant de partir, réfléchit à ca : si le simple fait qu'un inconnu prétendant qu'il est mort suffit à répondre à tes questions et à te faire gentiment retourner au bercail… C est que dans le fond tu as peur ! T'as peur de découvrir ce qui c'est réellement passé ! Tu es un lâche Akira…_

- _NE ME TRAITE PLUS JAMAIS DE LACHE T'AS COMPRIS_ ! rugit akira en saissiant violemment le col de la tunique da sa sœur, soulevant celle-ci du canapé.

Surprit face à la réaction d'Akira, Drago sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur celui-ci

- Lachez-la ! s'exclama-t-il

Akira leva doucement les yeux et regarda attentivement Drago

- _Allez va-y… Tente de me jeter un sort espèce de minable, ça fait longtemps que mes lames n'ont pas été tachées de sang… Ca leur manque…. et à moi aussi je dois dire…._ Répondit Akira d'une voix amusée

- Il parait que tu parles anglais… Alors ait le courage de me répéter cela dans une langue que je connais. Rétorqua Drago en maintenant sa baguette pointée sur Akira.

Cette remarque fit naitre un sourire cruel sur les lèvres d'Akira...

- Tente de me … Commença-t-il en regardant Drago

- Il s'excuse ! coupa Keira en se dégageant de la poigne de son frère.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent encore quelques instants…

- Vous vouliez vraiment vous excuser ? demanda froidement Drago

Pendant les premières seconde Akira ne bougea pas. Il détourna ensuite légèrement ses yeux vers ceux de sa sœur qui le regardait avec colère. Les deux jumeaux se dévisagèrent quelque seconde avant qu'Akira ne rompe le silence.

- Je suis désolé. Murmura-t-il avec peine, comme si, chacun des ces mots étaient semblables à des lames qui lui écorchaient la bouche.

- A la bonne heure répliqua Drago en rangeant sa baguette dans sa robe. Pour répondre à votre question Keira poursuivit-il en prenant place à côté de la jeune de femme. Sirius est mort dans un combat entre sorcier. Cette bataille opposait les partisans du Seigneur des ténèbres aux amis d'Harry Potter.

- J'ai entendu parler du Seigneur des ténèbres, même chez les elfes sa réputation n'est plus à faire. Mais par contre qui est Harry Potter ? demanda Keira d'une voix que la tristesse rendait plus douce.

- Harry Potter est le seul et l'unique sorcier à avoir survécu au seigneur des ténèbres. Il est également le seul à l'avoir vaincu.

- Pour quel camp se battait mon père ?

- Celui d'Harry Potter.

- Vos parents se battaient pour celui du Seigneur des ténèbres, n'est ce pas…

Drago acquiesça surpris !

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Une intuition répondit Keira en souriant. Comment Sirius Black connaissait-il Harry Potter.

- C'était son parrain… Le père d'Harry, James Potter, était le meilleur ami de votre père.

- Parlez moi de Harry Potter, dites moi ce quoi vous savez sur mon père. S'il vous plait demanda Keira avec des yeux suppliant.

Drago acquiessa en souriant

- Je ne connais pas grand-chose dit-il en reprenant place de le fauteuil en face de son interlocutrice. Sirius Black a toujours été un homme à part. Sa rentrée à Poudlard n'a fait que le confirmer : Il a été envoyé à Griffondor alors que toute sa famille se trouvait à Serpentard. Là il a rencontré James Potter, Rémus Lupin et Peter Petegrow. A eux quatre, ils formaient une groupe appelé les Maraudeurs dont certains des exploits sont encore connu aujourd'hui. James Potter s'est marié, il a eut un fils, Harry et Sirius Black fut choisi pour en être le parrain. Plus ou moins, à la même époque, une prophétie a été émise. Dans les grandes lignes, cette prophétie expliquait que ni Harry Potter ni le Seigneur des ténèbres ne pourraient vivre tant que l'autre survit… Le Seigneur des ténèbres fut furieux d'entendre ce présage et décida donc de tuer son alter égo au berceau. Les Potter se mirent donc à l'abri et choisirent Peter Petegrow comme gardien des secrets. Nul ne comprit jamais ce choix, qui fut assez néfaste car Petegrow était un traitre. Il s'empressa donc de transmettre son secret à son maître. Le seigneur des ténèbres se rendit à la maison des Potter, tua James et Lily Potter et tenta de tuer Harry. Son sort ne réussi pas et se retourna contre lui. Le seigneur des ténèbres fut donc anéanti, du moins pendant treize ans. Avertis que Peter était un traitre, Sirius Black se lança à sa poursuite pour venger son ami. Mais Peter était rusé, il tua de nombreux moldu et fit en sorte de faire accuser Sirius Black. Sa ruse fut efficace car votre père fut envoyé à Azkaban.

Drago bu une gorgée de thé et constata avec plaisir que la jeune femme était suspendue à ses lèvres, il poursuivit donc rapidement son récit.

- Bien des années plus tard, Sirius Black s'échappa de la prison. Nul ne compris jamais comment il avait réussi. D'après mon père, Sirius Black était animagus…

- Animagus ???? Qu'est ce que c'est que cela ?? demanda Keira.

- Un animagus est un sorcier qui possède le don de se transformer en un animal. Votre père savait-il se transformer ?

Les jumeaux réfléchirent quelques instant.

- Pas que je me souvienne répondit Keira, mais en même temps étions jeune. Donc je ne peux pas l'affirmer. Akira tu te rappelles de quelque chose ?

- Vaguement … Je me rappel d'un énorme chien noir… Enfin c'est peut-être un loup qui trainait dans la forêt.

- Oui je me rappel que nous avions un chien à la maison quand on était petits ! S'exclama la jeune fille. Si c'était un simple loup je ne m'en rappellerais pas on en voit tellement souvent!

- Votre père se transformait donc en chien? s'étonna Drago

Les deux jumeaux acquiescèrent.

- Pour une fois ce vieux fou avait raison murmura Drago pour lui-même…

D'un mouvement négligeant de sa baguette Drago fit apparaitre un verre dans lequel brillait un liquide ambré.

- Puis-je vous proposez un verre… J'aime de plus en plus la tournure que prend cette conversation, je crois qu'elle va se prolonger. Et ce n'est pas le thé qui nous tiendra réveillé

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Akira

Drago surprit de l'entendre parler spontanément en anglais ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Hum du Whisky pur feu…

- Vous pouvez m'en verser un verre.

- Et à moi aussi renchérit Keira.

Deux nouveaux verres de whisky apparurent sur la table.

- Pourriez-vous poursuivre votre histoire ?? Demanda timidement Keira

- Oui Pardonnez-moi….Où en étais-je ?

- Au stade où mon père est parvenu à s'échapper d'Azkaban.

- Votre père, une fois libérer a voulu rencontrer son filleul. Cela n'a pas été facile. Car il était activement recherché par le ministère. Tous, même son ami Rémus Lupin le soupçonnait d'être à la botte du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais votre père avait trop de caractère pour être sous les ordres de quelqu'un. Il était également très rusé car il a réussi, je ne comprends toujours pas comment, à rencontrer son filleul et à lui expliquer son histoire. Harry Potter l'a cru et il a bien fait car pendant toutes sa vie Sirius a été d'un grand secours à Harry.

- Harry a donc expliqué au ministère que son parrain était innocent…

- Pas à ma connaissance. Jusqu'à sa mort votre père a été considéré comme un danger pour la société et a été traqué sans relâche…

- Quand est ce que mon père à rencontré Harry.

- Humm cela devait-être en troisième ou quatrième année de Poudlard

- Cela correspond à quel âge ?

- 13-14 Ans

Sans comprendre pourquoi, la réponse de Drago jeta un froid. Les deux jumeaux se dévisageaient. Elle détacha son regard de son frère et Drago pu constater que les yeux de Keira qui jusque là avaient été rieurs s'étaient voilés et étaient devenus sombres et menaçants…Le regard concentré sur un point imaginaire elle semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Akira ne sembla pas étonné de l'attitude de sa sœur. Il se rapprocha d'elle et s'assit à ses cotés en lui prenant doucement la main.

- Comment est-il mort ? Demanda-t-il

- Tout à l'heure je vous ai parlé d'une prophétie. Il se trouve que le Seigneur des Ténèrbres ne connaissait pas l'entièreté de son contenu. Toutes les prophéties émises sont stockées dans le sous-sol du ministère. Il est donc assez aisé pour tout sorcier possédant un peu de talent de s'en emparer. Le « hic » c'est que seule la personne concernée par la prophétie peut en entendre le contenu. Le seigneur des ténèbres a donc tendu un piège à Potter afin de l'attirer là bas. Une fois informé du piège, Sirius a volé au secours de son filleul. De nombreux sorciers très puissants participaient à ce combat. Sirius a succombé par un sort lancé par sa cousine : Bellatrix Lestange née Black.

Un silence de plomb emplit la pièce lorsque Drago arriva à la fin de son histoire. Drago regarda ses deux invités. Akira scrutait le parc plongé dans la pénombre de la nuit, bien que ce soit lui qui lui avait posé la question, il ne semblait pas du tout affecté par l'histoire que le sorcier venait de raconter. Cela énerva Drago, après tout n'avait-il pas répondu aux désirs des jumeaux en les accueillant chez lui la nuit pour leur raconter de vieille histoire qui ne le concernait absolument pas. Décidément, il n'avait aucune confiance en ce curieux personnage. Agacé, Drago tourna son regard vers Keira. La jeune fille avait conservé se regard terrifiant et ne semblait plus du tout concerné par la situation…. Indiscutablement, il n'y en avait pas l'un pour rattraper l'autre. Curieux de savoir ce à quoi pensait la jeune femme, Drago saisit doucement sa baguette.

- « Legilimens » murmura-t-il de façon inaudible en exécutant un mouvement discret de sa baguette.

Curieusement son sort ne marcha pas, l'esprit de son invitée ne semblait pas du tout disposé à accepter une intrusion intempestive. C'était comme si un épais mur de fumée se dressait entre lui et les pensées de son invité-ci ne semblait même pas se rendre compte que le sorcier tentait de lire ses pensées. Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à tenter cette expérience sur Akira, le regard de Keira se détacha du mur…Les yeux clos, elle s'enfonça lentement dans le canapé en bougeant lentement la tête comme pour se décrisper la nuque.

- Drago murmura-t-elle lentement d'une voix que l'intéressé trouva on ne peut plus sensuelle.

- Humm

- Vous n'aimez pas beaucoup Potter n'est ce pas continua-t-elle en portant son verre à ses lèvres. Son visage se crispa lorsque le liquide ambré pénétra dans sa bouche.

-En effet répondit froidement Drago comment le savez vous ?

- Une intuition répondit malicieusement Keira.

- Bien sûr… répliqua le sorcier railleur en replaçant discrètement sa baguette dans sa poche. Soit vous avez beaucoup d'intuitions, soit vous avez pris des renseignements sur moi avant de venir….Dans les deux cas, je crois que j'ai droit à une explication.

Keira éclata de rire en tournant son regard vers son frère qui semblait soudain intéressé par la tournure de la discussion.

- C'est un peu des deux admit Keira. Mais je vous assure que je ne connaissais pratiquement rien sur mon père et que le but de notre visite concernait mon père… Heu Notre père… Excuse-moi Akira.

- Pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi pour avoir ces renseignements ? N'importe qui dans le monde sorcier aurait pu vu les donner…

- Je te l'ai dis, Drago, je t'ai choisi parce que nous sommes de la même famille et que je désirais avoir des renseignements sur mon père. Puisque nous sommes cousins germains je me suis dis que tu serais plus disposé qu'un autre à me parler. Mais je n'avais pas du tout prévu que cette rencontre nocturne allait me faire rencontrer un associé.

- Un associé voyez vous ça ! S'exclama froidement Drago. J'ai l'habitude de choisir mes associés et pas le contraire ! Et puis pourquoi devrions-nous nous associer en quoi prétendez-vous m'être utiles ? Poursuivit-il en posant doucement son verre de Whisky sur la table basse.

- Pour tuer Harry Potter ! Répondit froidement Keira

- Et qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai besoin de vous pour m'attaquer à Potter…

- Le fait que tu n'aies rien fait depuis cinq ans nous suffit amplement rétorqua Akira en souriant.

- Akira ! Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ! Disons simplement que nous avons pensé que tu ne refuserais pas du renfort. Et puis plus on est de fou et plus on rit non ?

Bien que ses paroles se voulaient diplomates, le ton de Keira laissait clairement entendre que les jumeaux considéraient Drago comme un sorcier sans talent.

- En effet on ne refuse jamais du renfort…Sauf quand celui-ci ne nous serait d'aucune utilité… Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'avez aucune baguette magique ! Comment comptez-vous affronter des sorciers ? Ricana Drago

- La soirée n'est pas finie… Répondit Akira

- J'espère que tu aimes les surprises compléta Keira

- Qui êtes-vous ! Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on me donne des ordres et encore moins chez moi ! Alors maintenant vous allez m'expliquer qui vous êtes, ce que vous me voulez et la raison pour laquelle vous en voulez à Potter ? Sinon ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous fournir le moindre renseignement ! Répondit Drago blanc de rage en se relevant.

- _Qui t'a fait croire que tu avais le choix _? répliqua Akira d'une voix glacée.

Drago sortit brusquement sa baguette.

- Toi, tu va arrêter de me parler dans cette langue !

Akira s'approcha de Drago, la présence de la baguette ne semblait pas l'affecter outre mesure

- STUPEFIX ! Hurla Drago

L'étranger réagi à une vitesse incroyable. Il se projeta avec souplesse vers la droite pour esquiver le sort et se trouva rapidement nez à nez avec Drago. Bien que le sorcier ne soit petit ni maigre, Akira le surpassait largement sur ces deux point.

- Je te propose une façon de régler notre petit désaccord…. Dit froidement Akira

- Akira non !

- Ca suffit Keira, laisse-moi faire ! Au moins on sera fixé plus rapidement. Je n'ai pas envie de passer la nuit à négocier avec ce sorcier…Et puis au moins avec ma méthode, on saura si ce sorcier est aussi capable que tu le prétends !

La jeune fille dévisagea son frère perplexe. Elle soupira bruyamment, ravala une gorgée de whisky et s'enfonça dans le fond du fauteuil en regardant la scène d'un air dubitatif

- Bien ! Poursuivit Akira. Drago ! Je te propose un duel ! Moi et mes épées contre, toi et ta baguette. Celui qui remporte le duel décide de la suite des évènements. Si je gagne, tu nous aides sans opposer la moindre résistance, Si tu gagnes, moi et ma sœur on s'en va et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de nous….

- Refuse ce combat poursuivit Keira… Et je ferai personnellement en sorte que le monde sorcier sache que tu n'as jamais osé affronter Potter car tu as peur de lui et que tu sais que tu ne remporterais pas la bataille. C'est une réputation pas terrible pour le dernier descendant d'une des plus grandes familles de sang pur.

- Il n'est pas question que je refuse ! répondit Drago avec un sourire froid. Le combat s'arrête quand ?

- Dès que tu arrive à me faire mettre un genou à terre répondit Akira

-…..Ou au premier sang ! Compléta Keira

- _Non!_ répliqua Akira… _Je voulais m'amuser un peu moi ! Combat au premier sang ! j'ai plus fais ça depuis mes huit ans_ !

-_ On a besoin de lui je te rappel, et si tu lui coupes tous les ligaments il ne risque pas de nous aider beaucoup._

- Hum hum j'ai une clause à rajouter dans le contrat….

- Je t'écoute Drago. Répondit Keira

- Si je gagne, vous serez à mon service… Tous les deux !

- Humm c'est un peu déloyal, sauf si tu y mets un terme clair !

- Disons que vous devrez m'aider à accomplir un de mes désirs… Lorsque cela sera fait, cela mettra fin au contrat…Juste une chose… Si vous refuser cette clause ou si vous ne respectez pas ce contrat, je ferai savoir que les derniers descendant des Blacks n'ont pas d'honneur…Je tiens juste à vous préciser que mon réseau de connaissance est certainement plus développé que le votre, du moins dans cette partie du globe.

Un silence suivit la demande de Drago Crispée par le retournement de la situation, Keira regardait attentivement Drago, comme plus tôt dans la soirée, la jeune fille semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. En revanche, Akira semblait beaucoup s'amuser depuis que le climat était plus électrique.

- _Hum, il me fait penser à toi quand il négocie_.

- _C'est vrai qu'il ne se débrouille pas trop mal _répondit Keira en souriant à Drago…._Tu te sens à la hauteur ?_

- _Hey ! je pourrai me vexer quand on me pose des questions pareilles ! Bien sur que je suis à la hauteur, Keira il est seul ! Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il me fasse. Mais je pense à un truc… Si j'arrive à lui briser les os sans qu'il saigne… Je peux continuer ?_

- Et ça discute….ça discute… dit calmement Drago.

- Nous réglions quelques petits détails sans importance à tes yeux ! Il va de soi que nous sommes d'accord. Répondit Keira en levant son verre

- Vous comprenez bien que vous serez TOUS les deux obliger de m'aider même si j'en affronte que un de vous deux ?

- Oui oui nous avions parfaitement compris ce détail. Peut-être préfères-tu nous affronter tous les deux? Après tout, tu sais ce que l'on dit : A vaincre sans périls on triomphe sans gloire. Avoir deux personnes à son service alors qu'on en a vaincu qu'un seul…ca pourrait être perçu une pourrait être perçu comme un moyen de rendre une situation moins périlleuse.

- Hum, l'accord a été mis sur un combat non pas deux. Je n'ai fait que respecter le désir de ton frère…Et puis, je n'aime pas me battre contre des femmes quand je peux l'éviter…Maintenant si tu préfères je peux t'affronter…si tu ne fais pas confiance à ton frère…Ca serait plus judicieux d'accepter afin de vous garantir la victoire

- Joli... Vouloir monter ses adversaires les uns contre les autres pour s'assurer la victoire, c'est très Serpentrad comme technique….Répondit calmement Keira.

- On ne change jamais, que veux-tu répliqua Drago en souriant. Comme ta sœur vient de le dire je suis Serpentard, je suis donc un gentleman… Je te laisse choisir le terrain poursuivit Drago en défiant Akira du regard

- J ai déjà réfléchi à la question… Le parc juste là me conviendra parfaitement répondit-il en montrant du pouce la fenêtre qu'il regardait quelque instant plus tôt…

- Parfait ! Ne perdons pas de temps alors…Répliqua le sorcier en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Keira et Akira le suivirent. Lorsque Drago ouvrit la porte, ils constatèrent, avec surprise qu'au loin l'aube teintait le ciel de couleurs violacées, et que les oiseaux pépiaient joyeusement dans le parc. On aurait dit que ni les oiseaux, ni le soleil ne voulaient rater le début du combat.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lorsque Drago ouvrit la porte, ils constatèrent, surpris que au loin l'aube teintait le ciel de couleurs violacées, et que les oiseaux pépiaient joyeusement dans le parc. On aurait dit que ni les oiseaux, ni le soleil ne voulaient rater le début du combat. _

- Je vais me placer près ce cet arbre comme ça je ne vous dérangerai pas trancha Keira en se dirigeant vers un vieux chêne.

Arrivée au pied de celui-ci, elle sauta souplement, avec une aisance qui n'avait rien d'humain et s'assit sur la première branche en s'adossant au tronc. Les deux hommes se placèrent face à face au milieu du parc. Akira dégaina lentement son épée d'un geste ample aussitôt Drago plaça sa baguette au dessus de sa tête. Bien que prêts à combattre, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir commencer, se contentant se dévisager, comme si, grâce à leur regard ils pouvaient évaluer le potentiel de leur adversaire.

- Impedimenta ! Rugit soudainement Drago.

Akira riposta rapidement en frappant l'éclair lumineux de son épée. Le sort changea alors de direction et se dirigea sur Drago qui surprit, l'esquiva de justesse d'un « protégo » puissant.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ! Comment est-ce possible

- Ça surprend j'avoue répondit Akira en effleurant du bout des doigts sa lame de son épée. Je vais t'expliquer ! Cette épée a été forgée par des goblins qui, comme tu le sais, enfin je l'espère, sont les meilleurs forgerons que l'on puisse trouver. La lame est en réalité tressée avec trois alliages différents. Chacun d'eux lui confie un pouvoir : Le premier est celui de la destruction. Si une lame plus fragile tente d'affronter mon épée elle se sera brisée. S'il s'agit d'un sort celui-ci retournera à l'envoyeur. Comme tu l'as certainement compris, tu as déjà pu constater ce don. Le deuxième pouvoir est celui de la domination. Si ma lame rencontre un sort ou une autre épée plus forte qu'elle, chaque coup lui permet de se renforcer. Et finalement le troisième, mon préféré : La destinée. En effet si quiconque tente d'utiliser ma lame sans mon consentement, celle-ci réagira violemment. Car c'est l'épée qui choisi qui est digne de la manier. Cette épée m'a choisi et jusqu'à ma mort, je serai son seul et unique maitre. Alors es-tu toujours prêt à te battre ou préfères-tu t'incliner ? poursuivit-il en pointant sa lame vers Drago.

- Je ne m'incline devant personne répliqua froidement Drago. SECTUMSEMPRA hurla-t-il

A nouveau, Akira couru vers le sort, et balaya le sort d'un geste souple de sa lame. Le sort ne fut pas renvoyé vers Drago, mais sembla disparaitre dans le métal de son épée. L'inconnu poursuivit sa course et plaqua sa lame contre la gorge de Drago, avant que le sorcier ait pu faire un seul mouvement.

- Tu n'écoutes jamais quand on te parle ? Demanda froidement Akira avant de retirer sa lame du cou du sorcier.

Drago toucha doucement sa nuque afin de voir si celle-ci saignait.

- Ne te tracasse pas, tu ne saignes pas. J'ai trop envie que le combat continue ricana l'inconnu en le frappant violemment au niveau du genou avec le pommeau de son épée.

Un « Crac » sinistre s'en suivit et Drago s'effondra sur le sol. Le sorcier détailla l'inconnu d'un regard assassin, lentement il ramena sa baguette vers lui, se redressa et disparu dans « pop ».

- Espèce de lâche rugit Arkira reviens ici !

- Pour la première et la dernière fois de ta vie, je vais t'obéir répondit une voix derrière Akira. Endorloris ! Poursuivit rageusement Drago avant qu'Akira n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Akira tenta tant bien que mal de résister au sort mais au bout de quelques secondes il s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant. Comment pouvait-on résister à ce sort sans hurler à la mort ?

- Va y sert toi ton épée maintenant ! Essaye de me battre ! Endoloris ! Cria Drago afin de couvrir les hurlements d'Akira qui se tordait de douleur à ses pieds. Tu apprendras que rien ne peux battre la magie des sorciers…Endorloris !

Un craquement sourd retentit dans le parc. Drago tenta de tourner son visage vers l'origine du son, mais une lame glacée appliquée sur sa gorge l'empêcha de bouger.

- Keira ! Je t'avais presque oublié ! Ricana Drago en se tournant son regard vers l'inconnue qui était soudainement apparue derrière lui. T'as voulu te rapprocher pour profiter du spectacle. Endoloris !

Le sors frappa à nouveau Akira qui planta ses doigts dans le sol en rugissant de douleur puis cambra son corps dans une position presque grotesque.

- Arrête ça …. Immédiatement Haleta Keira. En accentuant un peu plus la pression de sa dague sur la gorge du sorcier

- T'a l'air d'avoir la mémoire courte ! Ton frère est à terre, j'ai gagné ! Vous êtes sous mes ordres ! Alors maintenant lâche-ca ou je tue ton frère sous tes yeux ! poursuivit Drago en levant à nouveau sa baguette.

- J'espère pour toi que tu es certain que je suis sous tes ordres. Par ce que de là ou je suis, je pourrai facilement t'égorger d'une oreille à l'autre. Tu te videras de ton sang comme un porc avant d'avoir pu jette un autre sort sur mon frère. Vous désirez tester ma servitude maître poursuivit Keira sarcastique en enfonçant sa dague dans la chaire du sorcier.

Du sang dégoulina lentement sur la lame puis dans le cou de Drago avant de tacher sa chemise immaculée. Drago baissa lentement sa baguette. Sur le sol Akira semblait retrouver peu à peu ses esprits.

- _Espèce de sombre crétin ! je t'avais pourtant dit que les sorciers savaient faire ce genre de choses et que tu devais faire attention. Quand est ce que tu vas devenir sérieux et agir avec ta tête plutôt qu'avec tes poings. _Rugit Keira la lame toujours plaquée contre le cou de Drago.

- _Désolé…_ Répondit piteusement Akira en se redressant lentement.

- _Est-ce que ça ?_

- _Je vais le tuer…._

- E_vite ça, on a besoin de lui _poursuivit-elle en souriant

- Vous ne respectez pas votre engagement ! Vous n'avez vraiment aucun honneur ! Un honte pour un Black ! S'étonna Drago.

- Nous n'avons pas fait de serments inviolables à ce que je sache ! Répondit Keira

- Tu connais le serment inviolable !

- Ca t'étonne hein ! Tu pensais pouvoir t'esquiver et ne pas respecter ton engagement si mon frère gagnait ?

- J'ai de l'honneur moi ! rétorqua Drago furieux.

- De l'honneur ? demande Keira d'une voix glacée. Par ce que pour toi, c'est honorable de s'attaquer à quelqu'un au sol ! Nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot honneur ! Et puis tu n'as pas non plus respecté les conditions. Nous avions dit que le combat s'arrêtera au premier sang ou lorsque mon frère sera mis au sol !

- Sachez que je ne me gênerai pas pour briser votre réputation ! Tous les gens de valeurs des environs sauront qui vous êtes…

Le deux jumeaux surpris ne répondirent d'abord rien à la menace de Drago, puis lentement leur expression changea en un éclat de rire semblable à un aboiement.

- Et tu crois que l'on te croira. Demanda innocemment Keira. Je te rappelle que personne chez les sorciers ne connait notre existence. Tu leur diras quoi : « Je vous jure cette nuits les enfants de Sirius Black m'ont rendu visite. Nous avons fait un duel, ils ont perdu , ils avaient promis d'être à mon service s'ils perdaient et n'ont pas tenus leur engagements » ? Ho Akira c'est tragique tu ne trouves pas ? poursuivit Keira de plus en plus narquoise.

Akira semblait trouver la situation particulièrement drôle.

- Non, je crois que le moment le plus drôle, ça sera lorsque tu devras expliquer pour quelles raison tu te battais… Mais ne soyons pas pessimistes, certaines personnes te croiront sûrement. Ils reconnaitront que les enfants de Sirius Black sont venus te voir en pleine nuit. Mais ces personnes seront assez septiques. C'est curieux de savoir que les enfants d'un mangemort reconnu viennent par hasard te rencontrer. Toi dont les parents sont, ho surprise, des mangemorts qui croupissent à Azkaban. Cela ne serait pas vraiment bon pour toi. Après tout, après que l'on ait découvert que tu avais la marque des ténèbres sur ton bras droit, toi aussi tu as failli rejoindre tes parents. Mais tu étais jeune à l'époque, le magemagot c'est dis que tu étais trop jeune pour pouvoir être réellement responsable. Que se passerai-t-il maintenant si de nouveau soupçons pesait sur toi…

- Comment ? rugit Drago en essayant de se dégager

Akira réagit rapidement et frappa violemment le torse de Drago avec le plat de son épée. Le sorcier, privé de souffle, s'écroula à genou sur le sol en suffoquant.

- Comment je sais ça ? demanda Keira en lâchant le sorcier, parce que j'ai pris beaucoup de renseignement sur toi avant de venir… Je te connais beaucoup plus qu'il n'y paraît Drago ! Donc pour conclure ce que je disais tantôt, tu n'as absolument aucun intérêt à parler de nous ! Bien sûr tu pourrais choisir de ne rien faire, nous laisser partir tout simplement sans jamais parler de nous. Mais je ne crois pas que tu le ferais. Car primo, ton ego de Serpentard ne supporterait pas de t'être fait avoir et secondo parce que tu as tout intérêt à nous aider. Après tout nous en voulons tous à la même personne…Ne t'inquiète pas nous ne demanderons pas grande chose. Tu dois juste nous aider à rencontrer Potter….nous on se chargera du reste, sauf si bien sur tu veux nous aider…

- Depuis le début vous saviez respecteriez jamais les règles du combat...

- Ca, je crois que tu ne le sauras jamais… Mais je veux bien t'éclaircir l'esprit en te posant les bonnes questions…Est-ce que nous avions prévu de ne pas respecter les règles ou alors est ce que nous n'avons pas respecté les règles parce que TU ne l'as pas fait ? Ou alors, il y a une troisième option…. Peut-être savions-nous que ton orgueil ne supporterai pas que mon frère t'humilie et que si par « hasard » TU parvenais à reprendre le dessus et le mettre à terre, tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de prouver ta suprématie et donc d'enfreindre la règle…Ce qui nous permettrai alors d'en faire autant…

Drago n'en revenait pas ! Piégé, il était piégé ! Comment cette fille avait –elle eut autant d'information sur lui ! Il n'avait que deux choix. Les aider ou tenter oublier cette effroyable nuit. La première option était inenvisageable, cela revenait à jouer les larbins, inacceptables pour un Serpentard, Malfoy de surcroit. La deuxième option était tout aussi insensée, il ne supporterait pas de devoir se rappeler jour après jour qu'il avait été roulé et que le seul moyen qu'il ait trouvé pour s'en sortir, ait été de jouer l'autruche en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. L'avantage de la première option, était qu'il devait juste les aider à retrouver Potter. Ce qui en soi n'était pas si terrible…Car après tout, avoir ces deux fous comme allié pour pouvoir de venger de Potter ça ne serait pas si mal. Même si dans le cas présent, c'était plutôt lui qui était leur allié…. Mais ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, après tout, qui était au courant de ce détail ?

- Je vais vous aider répondit Drago en se redressant

- Merveilleux ! Que diriez-vous d'aller celer notre nouvelle entente par un verre ? Répliqua Keira

- Je vous en prie faites comme chez vous ! rétorqua Drago en se dirigeant vers son manoir.  
Les jumeaux le suivirent à distance.

- _J'adore quand tu fais ça _murmura Akira

- _Quand je fais quoi ? _

- _Arrête tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler. Quand tu parviens à convaincre les gens de nous aider…_

Keira éclata de rire.

- _T'avais vraiment prévu tout ça depuis le début ! T'avais prévu que je perdrai ? _

- _Pas du tout ! Disons que j'avais prévu un plan de rechange si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose. Mais je dois avouer que, quand je l'ai vu te jeter ce sort! Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde à abattre d'un coup toute mes cartes ! _

- _Toi abattre toutes tes carte d'un coup ! Keira ça fait 22 ans que je te connais et tu n'as jamais fait une chose pareil ! Tu gardes toujours un petit quelque chose au chaud pour nous sauver…. Répliqua Akira en souriant. _

- _J'espère que ça sera suffisant pour cette fois ! _

- _Mais bien sûr ! Keira ce sorcier nous mange dans la main ! On le tient ! Il ne peut rien nous faire ! T'as pas vu son regard quand tu as fait le point sur sa situation….On aurait dit un chaton perdu. _répondit Akira en riant

- _J'espère que t'as raison…_ Murmura Keira inquiète.

Une dizaine de pas devant eux Drago, bouillonnait de rage en entendant le ricanement des jumeaux. Mais il commençait déjà à concevoir divers moyens de se venger de cet affront. Certes cela n'avait encore rien de précis, il faudrait encore des heures et des heures de réflexion pour mettre un plan à exécution. Mais il résistait, il ne se laissait pas faire. Cette lueur d'espoir le fit sourire lorsqu'il pénétra dans son manoir.


	3. Chapter 3

Drago offrit le gîte à ses nouveaux associés. Après quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées, ils se retrouvèrent tous autour d'un bon repas.

-Alors Drago? La nuit t'a portée conseil ? Tu sais comment nous allons faire pour rencontrer Potter ? Demanda Keira en jouant avec sa fourchette dans son assiette de saumon fumé.

-Bien sûr, tôt ce matin j'ai envoyé un hibou à un ami, qui travaille au ministère. Tout comme Potter… Mais je suppose que informée comme vous semblez l'être vous êtes au courant que Potter travaille au ministère. Répondit Drago en faisant tourner son verre de vin dans sa main.

Keira se contenta de sourire en continuant à manger silencieusement.

-J'aimerai vous poser une question… Certes je vous l'ai déjà posée hier, mais vous n'étiez alors pas très disposés à y répondre : Comment ce fait-il que vous parliez elfique ?

-Tout simplement parce que notre mère est une elfe ! répondit Keira en s'essuyant le coin des lèvres avec sa serviette. Il y a 25 ans, mon père fut chargé, avec James Potter et Rémus Lupin, de trouver une tribu elfique célèbre appelée « Les enfants de Scox ». Ils devaient découvrir où ceux-ci habitaient et les persuader de les aider dans le combat qui les opposait à votre Lord. Ils trouvèrent la tribu et exprimèrent leur requête. Comme ils s'y attendaient, les elfes refusèrent de donner leur aide. Rémus Lupin et James Potter quittèrent donc la tribu pour revenir ici. Sirius y resta quelques temps car il avait rencontré ma mère. Enfin quand je dis qu'il est resté dans la tribu, je mens un peu, disons qu'il ne s'en éloignait pas… Les elfes n'acceptent en leur sein que des elfes. Les sorcier n'y sont pas les bienvenus…Finalement, il y fut toléré. Du moins dans la division de ma mère.

-Une division… Interrompit Drago ! Il y a des divisions chez les elfes ! Demanda Drago surprit

-Pas dans toutes les tribus… Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des « enfants de Scox ? »

Drago secoua la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation

-Bon, en même temps c'est assez compréhensible, les « enfants de Scox » sont une des tribus elfique les plus jeunes et les plus secrètes. Elle a été fondée il y a plus de mille ans par deux princes démons appelés Scox et Bélial respectivement prince démon des âmes et de la guerre. On raconte qu'en ce temps, ces deux princes démons avaient voulu se forger une armée afin de pouvoir détrôner le vieux Satan de son trône des enfers et d'y régner ensemble… Mais pour pouvoir attaquer le roi des enfers il leur fallait une armée. Pour la construire, chacun d'eux choisi un humain. Bélial choisit un forgeron dans la force de l'âge, et donc le tempérament vindicatif était de renon. Il lui parla de son plan et lui demanda s'il était d'accord d'y participer. Le forgeron accepta, Bélial lui transmit donc le pouvoir de manier les armes avec une agilité et une force sans égale, une résistance physique hors normes ainsi que la capacité guérir de ses blessures beaucoup plus rapidement que la normal. Et bien sûre, l'humain devint également immortel. Ces pouvoirs seraient bien évidemment, transmis à ses enfants… Ainsi naquit le premier enfant de Bélial, il le baptisa Zaraki. Scox quant à lui, choisit une femme, une jeune montagnarde particulièrement agile donc la force de caractère était connue bien au-delà de son village. Scox lui décrit son projet, et celle-ci accepta. Le prince démon lui transmit donc la capacité de lire dans les âmes, de les modifier et de les diriger à sa guise. Il la rendit également immortelle…Il baptisa ensuite sa création Otsu. Elle fut la première enfant de Scox. Comme tu t'y attends sûrement, Zaraki rencontra Otsu et très vite, un enfant naquit, suivit d'un second…Deux cents ans plus tard la tribu elfique comptait plus de 500 enfants qui partageaient les pouvoir de leurs deux parents. Scox et Bélial décidèrent qu'il était temps de mettre leur plan à exécution. Mais le vieux Satan était bien plus puissant qu'il n'y paraissait, Scox et Bélial durent rapidement s'incliner. Furieux de sa défaite et pour prouver sa fidélité à Satan, Bélial décida de tuer toute son armée. Mais Scox l'en empêcha, les deux anciens alliés se bâtèrent pendant plus d'un mois, sans relâche, jour et nuit. Mais Bélial dût bientôt s'avouer vaincu, car ses enfants possédaient ses pouvoirs, avec en plus ceux de Scox… Il s'inclina et promit de ne plus jamais s'attaquer aux elfes. Depuis ce jour, la tribu est appelée : Les enfants de Scox. Bien sûr Satan ne laissa pas Scox partir sans l'avoir punit. Il lui interdit de retourner auprès de ses enfants. Et si jamais il se servait à nouveau de ses enfants comme armée contre, lui ou contre un autre ennemi, il détruirait aussitôt les elfes. Mais Satan punit également les elfes, qui devinrent mortels. Certes il leur laissa une durée de vie bien supérieure à celle des humains, mais ils devinrent mortel.

-Vous êtes donc des enfants de démons ! Demanda Drago incrédule.

-Qui le sait ? Tous les elfes ayant vécu à cette époque sont morts. Mais c'est ce qui se transmet, donc je suppose que, comme dans toute légende, il doit y avoir une part de vérité. Mais cela n'explique pas les différences de morphologie évidentes qui existent entre les elfes et les humains…

Soudain Drago compris pourquoi les jumeaux lui étaient apparus comme inhumain. En effet, en y regardant de plus près on constatait que leurs oreilles étaient légèrement pointues et que leur yeux semblaient briller d'une lueur étrange.

-Tu m'as parlé de division tantôt… Demanda-t-il

-Oui juste ! répondit Keira en buvant une gorgée de vin. En réalité, on constata très vite, que parmi les enfants de Scox les pouvoirs n'étaient pas réparti de façon homogène, certain étaient plus doués pour les armes, d'autre pour la force mentale. Quatre divisions ont été donc créées afin que chaque elfe puisse développer au maximum ses pouvoirs. Ces quatre divisions ont été appelées comme les quatre forces élémentaires. Il existe donc des elfes d'Air, d'Eau, de Terre et de Feu. Dans l'ordre dans lequel je te l'ai cité, ils possèdent de moins en moins de pouvoir mentaux et de plus en plus de pouvoir de guerre.

-Dans quelle Division êtes-vous ?

- Devine ! Répondit Keira en souriant

-Bon ! Akira ce n'est pas compliqué il doit être un Feu !

Akira aquiesca.

-Et toi… Poursuivit Drago en se tournant vers Keira… Je dirai… En fait je ne sais pas ! Bien sûr, tu es très intelligente, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eut l'impression que tu avais un pouvoir magique ou quoi que ça soit ! Je qualifierai plus ça de talent ! Quand au combat, tu n'as pas franchement l'air d'y être très prédisposée.

-Tu as raison. Mais disons que Akira et moi sommes un peu particuliers…Nous ne sommes pas purs, nous avons du sang sorcier. Comme t'as pu le constater, nous n'avons pas totalement la morphologie elfique, il en va de même pour nos pouvoirs, ils sont dilués. Pour un Feux, Akira n'est pas un grand combattant. _Pardonne-moi Akira, mais c'est la vérité_ car il n'a pas beaucoup de pouvoir, néanmoins il a su bien plus exploiter ce qu'il avait plus que n'importe quel autre elfe. Il arrive donc au même niveau que certain Elfe « pur » Feux. Pour ce qui est des pouvoirs mentaux, je les ai, je sais m'en servir mais il faut certaines conditions bien précises. Sans elles, je n'ai qu'un « talent » assez développé.

-Je suppose que tu n'es pas disposée à m'expliquer quelles sont ces conditions précises. Demanda Drago

-En effet…Du moins pas pour le moment…

-Je ne comprends pas, tout à l'heure vous m'aviez dit que les elfes ne toléraient pas d'étranger, pourquoi vous ont-ils acceptés ?

-Lorsque ma mère a accouché de nous deux, elle a été exclue de sa division car tous considéraient qu'elle avait souillé le précieux sang elfique. Elle a donc décidé d'habiter avec Sirius. Mais lorsque nous étions âgés d'un an, Sirius partit un soir, pour sauver son neveu…Tu connais cette partie d'histoire, donc je ne la développe pas. Ma mère se retrouva donc seule, avec deux marmots sur les bras, n'ayant pas de travail, les ressources commencèrent vite à manquer. Ma mère étaient une pure elfe, elle avait donc un faciès clairement elfique. De ce fait, elle ne pouvait pas aller chercher du travail, chez les humains. Chez les sorciers, les elfes sont connu pour être des être belliqueux et vindicatifs, on n'accepte donc pas de leurs confier du travail, lorsque celui-ci peux être fait par des sorciers. Pour nous protéger, ma mère décida de nous ramener dans la tribu. Elle supplia son chef de division de nous accepter. Ma mère était très respectée et adorée par son chef. Celui-ci nous accepta de nous protéger et de nous élever jusqu'à ce que nous soyons adultes. Mais, une fois adulte, nous devrions quitter la tribu. Nous ne pourrions pas avoir d'enfant avec un ou une autre elfe, de façon à laisser le sang elfique de la tribu, le plus pur possible.

Vers l'âge de quatre ans, on nous fit nous assoir sur le Trône de nacre, et nous rejoignîmes mon frère et moi nos nouveaux foyers. Ce trône particulier permet de savoir quel est la division qui te correspond. Ma mère vint bien sûr nous voir régulièrement, afin de constater nos progrès. Un jour elle ne vint plus, et on comprit qu'elle était morte…Ce jour là, mon frère et moi nous nous sommes juré de maîtriser au maximum nos pouvoir pour qu'un jour nous puissions venger la mort de ma mère en retrouvant l'homme qui l'avait abandonné et qui était la source de son malheur. Depuis, nous avons appris que ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était retenu ici, il était emprisonné. Mais hier, grâce à toi, nous avons appris qu'après sa libération, son cher filleul pour qui il venait de passer 11 ans en prison n'avertit personne que son Parrain était innocent ! Sirius n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de se planquer comme un rat. Alors que s'il avait pu revenir à ce moment, il ne serait pas arrivé trop tard…Ma mère ne serait pas morte comme une vermine, seule au milieu des bois…Voilà je crois que maintenant tu sais tout ! Conclu Keira en souriant.

-Je n'aimerai vraiment pas être à la place de Potter ! murmura Drago souriant en levant son verre vers ses nouveaux allié

Tout trois trinquèrent et finirent de dîner en silence.

-Je vous propose de rejoindre la bibliothèque mon ami ne devrai pas tarder suggéra Drago après un regard sur sa montre.

A peine eut il finit sa phrase qu'un POP se fit entendre dans le hall. Vif comme un chat, Akira se leva et empoigna le pommeau de son épée.

-Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaago hurla une voix masculine. C'est moi ! t'es où ?

-Akira tu peux te détendre, c'est mon ami ! Ici Blaise, dans la salle à manger. Mais reste ou t'es on arrive !

-ON ?! T'es en charmante compagnie ? Encore en train de tromper ta fiancée ! Répliqua Blaise en rigolant.

Drago toussota, visiblement géné de la situation.

-Allons y suggéra-t-il en désignant la porte et en sortant de la salle à manger.

Il fut suivit d'Akira, et tout deux se rendirent dans le Hall. Keira quand à elle finit de siroter son thé calmement. Profitant du silence qui régnait dans la pièce, elle posa sa tête sur le dossier moelleux de sa chaine, ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. Bientôt des formes apparurent derrière ses paupières closes. Un jeune homme âgé d'une vingtaine d'année, aux yeux sombre pétillant de malice et au sourire franc. L'homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs et dit : « Drago, je m'attendais à une compagnie un petit peu plus féminine… Enchanté Mr, je suis Blaise Zabini… » Poursuivit-il en tendant une main à Keira qui tendit alors sa main, une main d'homme dont la poigne déforma le sourire malicieux de Mr Zabini_. « Keira Qu'est ce que tu fous là»_ murmura une voix roque. « _Il te suffirait de lever ton derrière pour que tu le vois pas toi-même. Allez feignasse on se bouge…_ » ricana la voix. Keira rouvrit les yeux en souriant, elle vida se tasse de thé et se dirigea également vers le Hall.

-Heu pardon Mr j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir compris ce que vous avez dit demanda Blaise à Akira

-Excusez-moi ! Je suis Akira Black, et je suis enchanté.

-Black ! Comme Narcissa Black ? Demanda Blaise en se tournant vers Drago

-Hum Hum Comme Sirius Black en fait…

-Sirius Bla….Là Drago je te reconnais beaucoup plus ! Lâcha Blaise en regardant Keira pénétrer dans le salon. Melle je suis enchanté, laissez moi me présenter ! Blaise Zabini, l'ami du célèbre Drago Malfoy ! Poursuivit il en saisissant la main de Keira et en y appliquant un baise main théâtral

-Enchanté Mr Zabini. Je suis Keira Black…

-Black ! Encore une ? Vous êtes l'épouse d'Akira Black comme Sirius Black ?

-Non je suis Keira Black comme Sirius Black ! Répliqua-t-elle en rigolant.

-Encore une ! Heu je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un traducteur là…

-C'est pour ça que je proposais d'en parler dans la bibliothèque comme ça je pourrais tout t'expliquer depuis le début ! répondit froidement Drago en ouvrant la marche.

Blaise saisit galamment le bras de Keira et suivit Drago

-Il ne veut pas le montrer mais en réalité Drago est un homme doté d'un humour sans égal, mais vu qu'il est également doté d'une grande empathie il ne veut pas le révéler pour ne pas nous mettre mal à l'aise murmura Blaise à l'oreille de Keira qui éclata de rire.

La bibliothèque Malfoy était une pièce chaleureuse dont les murs étaient recouverts de rayonnage remplis de livre. Des fauteuils à l'allure confortable étaient disposés en arc de cercle autour d'un âtre dans lequel un feu crépitait gentiment. Drago s'installa derrière un bureau en acajou il se massa brièvement l'arrête de nez et posa ses mains à plat sur le bureau.

-Blaise je voudrai te demander un service, mais je ne veux aucune question concernant la raison de cette demande.

-Je t'écoute… répondit l'intéressé en s'asseyant nonchalamment dans un des canapés.

-Akira et Keira désireraient rencontrer Mr Potter, est ce que tu crois que tu pourrais arranger ça ?

-Rencontrer pour discuter ou pour régler des problèmes…. ?

-Disons que si l'endroit est calme et reculé cela nous arrangerait assez. répondit Akira

-Hum ça, ça risque d'être difficile, je ne saurai pas emmener Potter dans un endroit pareil sans éveiller les soupçons.

-Et l'emmener dans un lieu public où nous pourrions discuter et éventuellement le persuader de nous suivre dans un lieu plus discret ? Demanda Keira

-Par contre là, c'est quasi sans problème… Il y a une réception dans une semaine chez le ministre de la magie. Tous les employés y seront car le ministre n'apprécie pas du tout que l'on manque sa soirée. Mais en principe, seuls les employés et leurs compagnes y sont conviés.

-Avec un peu de polynectar, ça ne devraient pas être bien compliqué d'y entrer…Bien, Blaise crois-tu que tu pourrais voler des cheveux d'un employé peu connu ainsi que son invitation à la soirée ? Moi, je me chargerai de trouver ceux d'une femme !

-Pas de soucis! Keira si je comprends bien le plan de Drago, je crois que je vais te servir de cavalier ! J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas ! répliqua Blaise en envoyant un clin d'œil malicieux à Keira

-Je crois que j'y survivrai…Répondit-elle

-Bien ! Voilà d'excellentes nouvelles. Trancha Drago pour conclure la discussion. Akira, Keira veuillez m'excuser mais il faut que je parle d'une affaire privée avec Blaise.

-Nous allons vous laissez, de toutes façon, il faut que nous nous occupions de nos chevaux… Tu viens Akira ? répondit Keira en souriant.

Akira et Keira se levèrent pour laisser les deux sorciers discuter.

-_Pour qui il se prend lui ! Franchement il n'a pas l'air de bien comprendre qu'il est pas du tout mais pas du tout en position de nous snober comme ça_ !!! Grommela Akira en arrivant à la hauteur de sa sœur

-_Laisse passer, on s'en moque. Après tout il a respecté son engagement on va rencontrer Potter…_ Répondit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

-_Oui enfin ça c'est pas encore sûr, pour l'instant c'est qu'au stade de projet…._

-_Houla tu m'as l'air un peu nerveux toi…. Ca te tente un petit combat pour te détendre ?_

Le visage d'Akira s'illumina aussitôt d'un large sourire.

-_ J'aime quand tu parles comme ça_…. Poursuivit-il en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras

۞۞۞۞

-Qui c'est ? demanda Blaise dès que les jumeaux furent sortis.

-Ce sont les enfants de Sirius Black… Qui sont accessoirement des demi-elfes….Répondit Drago en s'allumant une cigarette.

-Tu te moques de moi ! Rétorqua le sorcier en se redressant dans son fauteuil…

-J'en ai l'air ? Je leur ai promis que les aiderai à rencontrer Potter…Ne me demande pas pourquoi, ça serait trop long à raconter. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'ils sont puissants, incroyablement puissants. Je crois qu'ils pourraient nous être utiles pour notre projet.

-Drago t'es toujours sur ces vieilles histoire ! Ca fait cinq ans !!!! Répondit Blaise exaspéré

-Je suis sérieux Blaise, je me suis battu avec Akira ! Ce mec est une brute, Je l'avais sous estimé, je n'ai pas pris ce combat au sérieux dès le début… du coup j'ai failli me faire trancher en deux. Finalement j'ai repris les choses en main et j'ai gagné ce combat. Mais un sorcier faible ou moyen aurait certainement pu être tué… Ce mec a failli me tuer sans magie !!! Poursuivit-il sur le ton de la connivence. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de le cerner et de le forcer à nous aider à retrouver cette fichue Baguette de sureau

-Pourquoi tu t'es battu avec lui ? Demanda Blaise intrigué

-Hum… Ca n'a aucune importance…

-OK, c'est toi qui vois ! répondit le sorcier en se levant. Et la fille ? Elle n'a pas l'aire bien puissante… Poursuit-il en chipant une cigarette du paquet de Drago. T'as pas peur qu'elle t'encombre plus qu'autre chose ? Ils ont l'aire assez inséparable, à mon avis tu n'auras pas l'un sans l'autre. En plus qu'est ce que tu feras d'un barbare au combat si tu ne sais pas où tu dois te rendre pour retrouver la Baguette de Sureau. Conclut-il en tirant sur sa cigarette ?

-Au contraire, je crois que Keira pourrait nous aider sur ce point, je pense qu'elle est bien plus forte qu'elle ne le laisse paraitre… As-tu déjà entendu parler des enfants de Scox ?

-Non

-C'est une tribu elfique ! Dans les grandes lignes, cette tribu est spécialisée dans le maniement des armes et des âmes ! Et nos deux nouveaux amis poursuivit Drago en indiquant deux silhouettes dans le parc, ont passés 20 ans de leurs vie dans cette tribu…

-Tu te fous de moi là ! répliqua Blaise. Tu m'avais dit que c'était les enfants de Sirius Black ! Comment pourraient-ils appartenir à une tribu elfique alors que c'est connu que les elfes interdisent les alliances avec les sorciers

-Bien disons qu'ils ont fait une exception ! Ces deux ploucs que t'a rencontré ont du sang elfique et du sang sorcier… Imagine ce que ça doit donner….Poursuivit Drago de plus en plus excité.

-J'ai du mal à imaginer… J'avoue que c'est un mélange assez exotique ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'aideraient ?

-C'est ça que je dois trouver! Gronda t-il Je ne peux pas laisser passer une chance pareil ! Je n'en ai pas dormi de la nuit…

-Ils restent ici combien de temps tes amis ?

-Une semaine, jusqu'à la rencontre avec Potter !

-Et bien Drago, t'as une semaine pour trouver…

۞۞۞۞

- _KEIRA je te parle !_ Lâcha Akira en tapant la tête de sa sœur

-_Haouch Mais t'es pas bien toi ! qu'est ce qui te prend ! _

-_Je n'aime pas que l'on me réponde pas quand je parle ! _réplica-t-il boudeur

-_Hi hi hi tu es vraiment pas croyable ! _répliqua sa sœur. _Drago parle de nous à son ami… Et pas vraiment en bon terme …Je ne sais pas ce qu'il manigance, mais ce n'est pas bon…Il va falloir rester sur nos gardes Poursuivit-elle plus sérieuse_

_-Pfff, t'es sûre qu'il est capable de nous aider ? Par ce que croire que t'allais pas sentir qu'il parlait de toi alors que tu es à moins de 100m de lui et que t'as passé la moitié du repas à lui expliquer qui ont était…._

-_Non c'est bien comme ça, je préfère avoir un ennemi qui me sous-estime plutôt que quelqu'un qui nous surestime…Sinon tu voulais me dire quoi ? _Demanda Keira en pénétrant dans l'écurie

-_Ha oui !_ Répondit-il en souriant _Je disais que j'avais hâte d'être la semaine prochaine… Pour te voir en robe _Poursuivit-il en ébouriffant sa sœur.

-_Il est hors de question que j'en mette une_ ! Répliqua Keira en détachant distinctement chaque mot

-_Je crois que tu n'as pas le choix ! Aux cérémonies officielles des sorciers… Les femmes sont en robe de soirée ! Keira ne me dit pas que c'est moi qui te l'apprends !!!_ Continua Akira avec un étonnement feint.

-_Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas toi qui me l'apprends !_ Répondit sa sœur _Par contre… Toi tu ne dois sûrement pas savoir ce qu'est le polynectar…_Poursuivit-elle d'un air mutin

-_J'avoue que j'en sais rien_

-_C'est une potion qui transforme l'apparence de celui qui la boit ! Etant donné que nous nous rendons à cette réception en couples… Et que j'y vais avec Blaise_

-_ Je te vois venir_ ! coupa Akira furieux _Il n'est absolument pas question que je sois la gonzesse de Drago tu m'entends !! Ha non ça c'est même pas envisageable_

- _Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix_ répliqua Keira en souriant… _Allez ce n'est pas grand-chose tu devras juste mettre une robe, du maquillage et t'épiler les mollets… On s'amusera comme des folles à cette fête ! J'avoue que je suis curieuse de voir ta tête lorsque notre cher Drago t'appellera « Ma puce » ! _

-_Vais allez dire deux mots au petit blondinet, ce n'est pas moi qui jouerait la gonzesse ! Je suis peut-être moins subtil que toi, mais j'ai des arguments tout aussi persuasifs…_Gronda Akira en quittant rageusement l'écurie sous les éclats de rire de sa sœur.

- _Akira attends_ 8 Hurla Keira entre deux éclats de rire. En se lançant à la poursuite de son frère.

۞۞۞۞

Blaise et Drago ne quittèrent pas la bibliothèque de toute l'après-midi. Drago ne cessait de questionner Blaise sur ce qui se passait entre les murs du ministère de la magie.

A sa sortie de Poudlard, Blaise s'était engagé comme aurore. La chose était particulièrement risible lorsque l'on savait que les parents de Blaise avaient tout deux été mangemort bien des années auparavant sans que personne, mis à part les mangemorts eux-même bien sûr, n'en soit au courant. Tout marchait bien pour le sorcier, en effet, il était aujourd'hui reconnu comme étant un des meilleurs aurore de toute l'Angleterre (avec Potter bien entendu.). Chaque semaine, Blaise rendait visite à Drago et le mettait au courant des dernières nouvelles du ministère : Qui dirigeait quel service ? Qui était recherché ? Quelles étaient les nouvelles techniques pour traquer les mages noirs ? Comment s'appelait l'épouse ou les enfants de tel ou tel employé ? Qui était corruptible ?

Blaise était très utile à Drago, car sans lui il lui aurait été très délicat de récupérer ce genre d'information. En effet, depuis son procès, Drago ne pouvait plus mettre les pieds au ministère. Car même si il avait été jugé innocent et non responsable de ses actes, un Malfoy reste un Malfoy et le passé avait suffisamment montré qu'il est toujours préférable de les éloigner du pouvoir si on voulait éviter les ennuis. Bizarrement, le ministère n'avait pas pensé que Drago pourrait se servir de son ami Blaise Zabini pour récupérer toutes les informations nécessaires. Cet oubli malheureux arrangeait parfaitement Drago qui n'avait pas hésité à s'en servir une ou deux fois. Aujourd'hui encore Blaise allait lui être très utile.

Depuis son procès, Drago n'était pas resté inactif, il avait sillonné la terre à la recherche d'ami qui étaient encore sensibles aux idéaux du Lord Noir déchu. Les sorciers qui ne désiraient pas voir le sang pur des sorciers souillé par le sang moldu étaient bien plus nombreux qu'on ne le prétendait dans la Gazette du sorcier. En cinq ans il avait regroupé un groupe de fidèle non négligeable qui lui avait juré de le suivre quand le moment serait venu, quand il se soulèverait enfin contre l'ordre établi…Drago n'était pas dupe, si il voulait que ces sorciers le suivent et le servent, il fallait qu'il les dépasse en puissance, en effet personne ne servirait une être plus faible que lui…Drago avait donc considérablement appris en matière de magie. Blaise lui avait donné tout ses manuels de magie qu'il avait du se procurer pour devenir aurore. En secret , il avait également voyagé dans de nombreux pays afin de maitriser au mieux, les différentes formes de magie, en ayant bien sur toujours une préférence certaine pour les magies les plus sombres. Il était aujourd'hui bien plus puissant qu'il ne le montrait à ses amis proches. Même Blaise, en qui Drago avait une confiance aveugle, ne savait rien des progrès de son ami. L'ultime étape de sa quête de puissance était bien sur la baguette de sureau…Celle-ci confirmerait à tous que Drago était un grand sorcier. Il pourrait alors montrer à tous sa force et cela assurerait la fidélité de ses futurs serviteurs.

La conversation des deux sorciers fut interrompue par des bruits de combat. Blaise se leva et regarda par la fenêtre afin d'identifier l'origine de ce son inhabituelle.

-Drago, tes deux invités sont entrain de s'entre-tuer. Lâcha sereinement Blaise.

-Quoi ! Répondit Drago en se précipitant vers la fenêtre. Mais qu'est ce il leur prend ? Poursuivit-il sortant rapidement de la bibliothèque.

Dans le parc Keira et Akira menaient un combat violent. Akira frappait sans relâche sa sœur avec toute la puissance dont il était capable. Mais Keira avec une rapidité et une aisance sans égale, esquivait chaque coup d'épée avec souplesse sans avoir besoin de dégainer les petits poignards qu'elle portait à la taille. A chaque fois l'épée d'Akira frappait dans le vide l'endroit précis où sa sœur se tenait quelque fraction de secondes auparavant. Keira semblait néanmoins être prête à combattre, en effet elle avait retiré sa cape et portait une tenue qui ne gênerait pas ses mouvements. Son pantalon noir était large et un simple débardeur blanc s'attachant dans la nuque recouvrait ses épaules. Mais elle n'avait pas pris la peine de détacher ses cheveux ni d'enlever les différents bracelets qu'elle portait. En d'autre mot, elle était prête à affronter à combattre si cela s'avérait nécessaire mais pour le moment elle semblait plutôt amusée par la situation.

- _Keira, arrête de sautiller partout comme une puce et dégaine…. Que l'on s'amuse un peu ! Ca commence à me fatiguer ton petit jeu, en plus tu sais très bien que tu t'épuiseras avant moi !_

-_Tu sais parfaitement que si je dégaine maintenant tu vas perdre en moins de deux !!! Tu ne contrôles pas du tout tes pensées. Tu me laisses voir tout ce que ce tu compte faire…Tu es si content de te battre que ça se sent à des kilomètres…. Alors quand t'arrêteras de te comporter comme un enfant dans une pâtisserie. Peut-être que je te prendrais au sérieux _Répondit calmement Keira tout en continuant à esquiver les coups de son frère

Ce commentaire ne plut pas du tout à Akira qui redoubla la vitesse et la puissance de ses coups. Son épée fendait l'air en émettant un bruit menaçant. L'un des coups atteignit Keira sur la hanche et elle fut violemment propulsée contre un arbre. Elle parut un moment sonnée car ses yeux fixèrent le vide pendant quelque seconde et son visage était étrangement surprit. Cela ne sembla pas affecter Akira qui se précipita sur sa sœur en armant dangereusement son épée. Keira récupéra ses esprits et réagit instinctivement une fraction de seconde avant l'impact. Frappant le sol de ses pieds, elle prit appuis sur l'épée et se propulsa très haut dans l'arbre.

- _Redescend de là !!! Rugit Akira … _

-_On a de la compagnie…_ Répondit Keira sans qu'Akira n'ai pu trouver où elle se cachait.

En effet, les deux sorciers avaient gagné le perron tout deux avaient une main sur leur baguette étant prêt à intervenir.

-Je vous préviens gronda Akira en pointant son épée vers les sorciers, si l'un de vous tente de prendre part à ce combat je vous garanti que je lui couperai tous les ligaments les uns après les autres….

Blaise et Drago se regardèrent surprit et préférèrent obéir à Akira.

-Keira ! maintenant tu descends de cet arbre ou c'est moi qui monte…Poursuivit Akira en regardant dans l'arbre. Keira ?!

-Je suis là ! répondit une voix calme sur sa droite.

Les traits de Keira semblait étonnement dénué d'expression…comme si un masque de cire recouvrait figeait ses traits. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat menaçant qui fit frissonner les deux sorciers, et sa peau s'étaient teintée d'une légère couleur nacrée. Elle se tenait debout à quelque mètre de son frère et avait dégainé deux de ses poignards.

-Haaa enfin on va un peu rigoler lâcha Akira en découvrant sa sœur. Keira chérie est ce que par hasard je t'aurai un peu énervée ? Ricana-il

-Pas du tout ! répondit froidement sa sœur….. Ecoute-moi une dernière fois ! Contrôles-toi ou dans moins de cinq minutes, tu perdras…

-C'est aussi ce que tu m'as dit juste avant que tu te caches dans l'arbre pour pas que je te tranche en deux et pour ce que je me rappel…ricana son frère

Akira n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Sa sœur s'était propulsée sur lui à une vitesse surprenante. Les deux sorciers qui regardaient la scène ne parvenaient pas à deviner qui frappait l'autre tant les coups étaient rapide et nombreux. Cependant, ils remarquèrent que Keira ne frappait jamais la lame de son frère. Elle frappait tantôt le pommeau tantôt les coudes ou les poignets de son frère….

-Hum Drago….Je retire ce que j'ai dit… Elle se débrouille pas mal quand même…

-C'est incroyable ! C'est comme si elle savait d'avance ce qu'il allait faire....murmura Drago sans détacher son regard du combat.

-Tu crois qu'elle est legilimens ? Poursuivit Blaise en reportant son attention sur le combat.

-Je ne crois pas elle n'a pas de baguette. Mais il faudrait que je vérifie…Ca va être très difficile, j'ai déjà essayé de sonder son esprit mais elle est très bon Occulmens, je n'ai rien su percevoir, même pas une émotion….

-Elle a réussi à te bloquer son esprit ! C'est surprenant !

-En même temps, je me demande si ce n'est pas ça son pouvoir…

-Et ça serait quoi alors les conditions nécessaire ? C'est bien ce qu'elle t'a dit… Il lui faut des conditions pour que cela marche…T'as repéré quelque chose de spécial dans ce combat ?

-Non rien. Elle perdait, elle est montée dans l'arbre puis elle est redescendue transformée….Elle a peut-être avalée une potion dans l'arbre ? Murmura Drago

-Il faudra que l'un de nous puisse se battre avec elle… Peut-être que l'on y verra plus clair après l'avoir observée durant deux combats! Poursuivit Blaise.

-Hum oui c'est peut-être une bonne idée ! Mais le truc c'est que si elle arrive à déclencher son pouvoir…. Celui avec qui elle se bat ne sera pas dans la merde….

-Pas si on parvient à faire passer ça pour un combat amical !

-Hum…c'est peut-être une idée mais même là ! Regarde les se battre ! Ils sont jumeaux et regarde, avec quelle force ils se battent !

-Moi je suis sûr que j'arriverai à la persuader de ne pas y aller trop fort… J'ai un bon pressentiment avec cette fille.

Drago éclata d'un rire franc

-Si cela peut te faire plaisir d'y aller y a pas de soucis… Tu peux aller te faire couper en morceau par elle. Mais concentre-toi sur sa technique et sur le combat… Essaye de faire abstraction de tous les autres éléments distrayant jusqu'à la fin du combat…. Je me suis bien fait comprendre.

Blaise répondit à Drago par un clin d'œil malicieux.

Les deux sorciers reportèrent leur attention sur le combat donc la puissance n'avait toujours pas diminuée. Soudain un premier poignard s'éleva dans les airs, il fut rapidement suivit par un autre et Keira se retrouva à genou, la lame de son frère pointée sur le torse.

-T'as perduuu ! hurla Akira avec une mine réjouie…

Les sorciers constatèrent avec effroi que la peau d'Akira avait, tout comme celle de sa sœur pris une teinte légèrement irisée.

-Ne crois pas ça ! haleta Keira…. En écartant d'un coup de pied l'épée pointée sur elle. Tout alla ensuite très vite. Suite au choc, l'épée d'Akira fendit le ciel, Keira décrocha de ses cheveux une large baguette qui ressemblait plus à un mini poignard plutôt qu'à une baguette traditionnelle. Simultanément, elle esquissa un mouvement très complexe grâce auquel elle bloqua les bras de son frère derrière son dos, et pointa son poignard sur la carotide de son adversaire. Son mouvement fut conclu par le « CRAC » sonore qu'émit l'épée d'Akira en se plantant dans un arbre situé à 3 mètres de là.

-_Akira,_ murmura sa sœur_. Ne te considère jamais vainqueur lorsque la personne en face de toi est encore armée !!!! _

- _Joli ! Admit son frère. Qui t'a appris cette technique ? C'est Seth ?_ Questionna son frère pendant que sa peau récupérait une teinte humaine.

-_Ne change pas de sujet_ répondit sa sœur en relâchant son frère et en s'éloignant de lui d'un pas vif

-Qu'est ce qui vous a pris ! Rugit Drago en traversant le parc d'un pas rapide. Vous auriez pu vous tuer. Conclut-il en arrivant à la hauteur des jumeaux.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent visiblement amusé par la situation.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Drago répondit doucement Keira (dont l'apparence était redevenue humaine) en ramassant ses poignards éparpillés dans le parc. C'était juste un petit entrainement pour être sûr que l'on garde la forme.

-Ha parce que pour vous ce genre de combat c'est de l'entrainement ! Demanda Blaise incrédule.

-Bien oui ! Répondit Akira surprit. Pourquoi je me battrai avec ma sœur sinon ?

-Oui en effet ! Désolé mais on a vraiment cru que… Enfin que l'un de vous allait y passer. Répliqua Blaise

Les deux jumeaux éclatèrent de rire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Blaise à part des courbatures et des quelques égratignures… On ne s'est jamais blessé avec ces combats.

- _Hum je crois que t'oublie la fois où je t'ai jetée du haut du toi du centre d'entrainement des Feux… T'es restée à l'infirmerie pendant six semaines quand même_ Poursuivit Akira en souriant

Keira éclata d'un rire franc.

-Oui à part une ou deux fois…

-Et c'est toujours toi qui gagne ? Demanda Blaise avec un sourire charmeur

-Tout dépend…. Tout dépend de mon état d'esprit et de celui de mon frère…

-Tu veux dire que si ton frère bloque son esprit…

Keira ne répondit pas tout de suite à la question de Drago.

-Non Drago, pour répondre à la question que tu te posais il y a quelques minutes… Mon pouvoir n'a rien à voir avec la légillimencie…Et je ne crois pas être occulmens…

-Tu nous as étendus ! Lâcha Blaise incrédule.

-Bien sur vous n'étiez qu'à quelque mètre de moi…

-Mais t'étais en plein combat…Répliqua Drago.

A nouveau Keira ne répondit pas…

-Blaise Je crois que tu voulais te battre avec moi…Voyons si tu arrives à trouver comment marche mon pouvoir… Trancha Keira en regardant droit dans les yeux le sorcier qu'elle venait de défier. Ne t'inquiète pas j'irai doucement poursuivit-elle en décrochant un clin d'œil à Blaise.

-Une minutes vous deux fit Akira j'ai juste un détail à régler avant… Fit Akira en se dirigeant vers Drago. Il est hors de question que je sois ta femme ou quoi que ce soit ! poursuivit-il d'un ton menaçant en regardant le sorcier. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Drago regarda incrédule l'elfe ne comprenant pas de quoi celui-ci était en train de parler.

-Mon frère ne veut pas prendre du polynectar qui risquerait de la métamorphoser en demoiselle expliqua Keira entre deux éclats de rire…

-Je… Je crois que l'on devrait pouvoir s'arranger sur ce point grommela Drago à contre cœur en ne cessant de se répéter qu'il avait besoins de jumeaux et qu'il fallait qu'il fasse certaines concessions.

Drago Malfoy réduit à se métamorphoser en femme pour pouvoir rentrer au ministère… Il fallait absolument que ce détail reste secret. L'égo Malfoy ne supporterait sans doute pas qu'une telle nouvelle soit rendue publique…


	4. Chapter 4

Pour la septième fois, Drago examinait à travers sa pensine, le combat qui avait opposé Keira à Blaise quelques heures plus tôt. Comme il l'avait prévu, Keira l'avait gagné. Mais malgré ses analyses successives, il ne parvenait pas à déterminer ce qui avait permis à Keira de l'emporter sur le sorcier. Dans un premier temps, Blaise avait partagé son enthousiasme et avait tenté de percer avec lui le mystère qui entourait la jeune fille, mais très vite le sorcier s'était lassé et était rentré chez lui…

Le combat se divisait en deux parties : durant la première, Blaise menait haut la main, plusieurs sorts avaient atteints la jeune fille en pleine poitrine et elle s'était plus d'une fois retrouvé expédiée dans les airs. Heureusement, l'agilité innée de la jeune fille lui avait permis de ne pas trop se blesser. Dans une deuxième phase, Keira menait la danse, elle esquivait chacune des attaques du sorcier et avait même réussi à lui faire lâcher sa baguette. Il était assez simple d'identifier le moment à partir duquel, Keira reprenait le dessus : ses yeux avaient subitement changés de couleur. Ceux-ci, bleus à l'origine, étaient devenus totalement noirs avant de s'éclaircir et prendre une teinte entre l'or et le carmin. Ensuite, le visage de Keira perdit toute expression et ses coups déjà puissants étaient devenus rapides à un point tel qu'il était difficile de les distinguer les uns des autres. L'elfe s'était jetée sur le sorcier et avait mis moins d'une minute à le désarmer. Il était clair que les changements physiques étaient étroitement liés au déclenchement du pouvoir de Keira. Mais l'élément qui déclenchait ce pouvoir restait une énigme pour Drago…

Drago entamait, maintenant sa huitième vision. Pour celle-ci, il décida de changer son point de vue, il bougea donc dans la pensine et tourna autour des duellistes. Son attention fut soudain attirée par un bref éclat lumineux. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas provenir des deux couteaux de la jeune fille, en effet, Drago, avait déjà focalisé son attention sur ceux-ci lors d'une précédente vision et il pouvait affirmer qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté leur fourreau avant que Keira ne déclenche son pouvoir. Sortant aussitôt sa tête de la pensine, Drago décida de revenir quelques instants plus tôt pour identifier la source de cet éclat. S'approchant de Keira, il constata que l'éclat qui l'avait aveuglé provenait du poignet gauche des Keira. Portant son attention sur celui-ci, le sorcier fut surpris de constater qu'il ne portait nuls bijoux d'argent ou de métal qui aurait pu fournir une explication. En effet, le seul bracelet qui ornait le bras de l'elfe était un bijou de bois finement ciselé. Le mystère s'épaississait de plus en plus…Irrité et frustré, Drago sorti sa tête de la pensine en étouffant un juron.

-Si j'en crois ta réaction tu n'as toujours pas compris… Lâcha une voix narquoise

-Non, mais peut-être pourrais-tu m'y aider… répondit Drago en se levant de son bureau. Entre Keira, je t'en prie…

La jeune fille pénétra d'une démarche légère dans le bureau du sorcier en affichant un large sourire.

-J'écoute tes théories…Répondit-elle en s'adossant à un appui de fenêtre.

-Je n'ai pas encore trouvé grand-chose… Et c'est bien ça qui m'énerve le plus. répondit Drago en contournant son bureau et en s'approchant de l'elfe. Le mystère qui t'entoure est vraiment très épais murmura-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille.

-Le mystère qui m'entoure… répéta la jeune fille en rigolant…

-Tes yeux sont redevenu bleus… Ce n'est pas plus mal poursuivit Drago comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

-Haaa… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas encore compris, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué Drago, je t'ai déjà expliqué plein de chose, et ce que tu as vu dans ton…ce truc-la devrais te permettre de répondre à toute tes questions…poursuivit elle en désignant la pensine du menton.

-C'est une pensine ! J'ai une question à te poser si tu permets… répondit le sorcier en saisissant délicatement le poignet gauche de la jeune fille. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer comment un bracelet de bois peut-il éblouir ? Poursuivit-il en caressant du doigt les délicats motifs de celui-ci.

Un sourire énigmatique naquit sur les lèvres de Keira…

-Ma question doit –être bonne pour te faire sourire comme ça constata Drago en calant la main de Keira dans la sienne.

-C'est assez simple, c'est qu'il doit y avoir du métal dans le bracelet…

-Il n'y a aucune pièce de métal dans ton bracelet…Répondit Drago en faisant tourner le bracelet entre ses doigts.

-Il est peut-être caché…répondit-elle malicieuse.

-On dirait, mais ça servirait à quoi de cacher du métal dans un bracelet de bois ? Demanda Drago en caressant du pouce le dos de la main de Keira

-Tu poses beaucoup trop de question Drago répondit calmement Keira en dégageant brutalement sa main.

-Ok répond juste à une dernière question… Est-ce que ce bracelet est la source de ton pouvoir… Est-ce que lorsque tu sors le métal du bracelet, je ne sais pas trop comment mais est ce que ça déclenche ton pouvoir ?

-Non…Répondit Keira, même si dans le combat avec Blaise il m'a aidé à le déclencher, il ne permet pas seul de le déclencher.

-Montre le moi alors…

-Quoi mon pouvoir ou mon bracelet…

-Les deux ! ricana Drago…Mais je suppose que tu n'accepteras pas.

-Ok… répondit Keira en faisant face à Drago, je vais te montrer à quoi me sert mon bracelet.

Keira exécuta alors un mouvement souple et harmonieux de son poignet gauche. Cinq lames sortirent alors de son bracelet, suivant les courbes de sa main et couvrant chacun de ses doigts comme des griffes acérées. Avant que Drago n'ait pu exécuter le moindre mouvement, Keira enserra la gorge de celui-ci.

-Alors satisfait demanda-t-elle hargneuse en resserrant ses doigts sur la peau claire de Drago bien que quelques goutes de sang perlait déjà au bout des différentes lames.

Keira ne laissa pas le temps à Drago de réagir, elle relâcha la gorge de celui-ci et serra les poings, elle ne semblait pas se soucier outre mesure que les lames entaillaient la peau délicates de ses mains.

-Je n'aurai jamais du te montrer ça poursuivit-elle d'une voix faible en tournant le dos au sorcier. Je n'aurai vraiment pas du faire ça qu'elle idiote je suis marmona-t-elle.

-Magnifique, répondit Drago en essuyant son cou avec un mouchoir immaculé. Cette arme doit être très utile.

* Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ! * répondit la voix de Keira dans la tête du sorcier, tandis qu'elle tournait ses prunelles mordorée vers le sorcier.

* N'essaye même pas de saisir ta baguette Drago, cela ne sert à rien j'entends tout ce que tu penses...*

*Comment est-ce possible ?? Comment fais-tu cela ?* Demanda silencieusement le sorcier

* Drago ! Si tu ne comprends toujours pas comment ça marche après tout ce que je t'ai montré c'est que la réputation que j'ai entendu de toi est mensongère ?* répondit doucement Keira avec un soupçon d'exaspération dans la voix.

* Au fait tant que j'y suis, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de bloquer ton esprit, mon pouvoir n'a rien à voir avec de la legilimencie…Sinon tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne me promènerais pas aussi facilement dans ta tête… Tu m'aurais éjecté depuis longtemps !*

* Quelle est la différence ?* Demanda sereinement Drago comme si il était tout à fait normale de converser de manière silencieuse avec une voix que seul son esprit pouvait entendre.

Keira prit place en souriant dans le fauteuil que Drago occupait lorsqu'il analysait sa pensine.

-Un des différences majeures c'est que mon pouvoir ne nécessite pas de sort. Répondit Keira a voix haute. La deuxième est plus subtile, un légilimens va ordonner à l'esprit de celui qu'il ensorcelle de lui montrer ce qu'il veut voir…Aucun esprit n'aime être dirigé… La personne qui subit un sort de légilimencie en est totalement consciente, par conséquent certaine personnes ont réussi à se défendre à protéger leur esprit de ces intrusions. Mon pouvoir est différent, lorsque je pénètre dans la tête de quelqu'un je peux le faire à différent niveau, en temps qu'invitée comme ce que j'ai fait avec toi, ou en temps que… ha je ne sais pas vraiment comment exprimer ça, il n'y a pas de mot précis ! Disons que je peux, dans ton crane prendre la place de ton esprit et te commander. Je peux diriger tes mouvements, tes souvenirs ou tes paroles….

-Tu commandes mon esprit comme un légilimens le ferait…

-Non pas du tout, ton esprit ne remarquera même pas que je suis là… et lorsque je partirai, ton esprit ne s'apercevra pas qu'il a perdu le contrôle.

-Je n'en crois pas un mot ! C'est impossible ! Montre-moi ! demanda Drago en lui assénant un regard avide.

*A ta guise Drago, mais je te préviens n'ai pas l'habitude d'être gentille quand j'utilise mon pouvoir*

* Aucun soucis ne te gêne pas…*

-Alors ? demanda Keira…

-Alors quoi? demanda Drago, j'attends !

-C'est fait, j'ai eu ce que je voulais ! Tes souvenirs sont d'une incroyable netteté. Poursuivit Keira en souriant

-Mes souvenirs… Mais de quoi tu parles !

-Je t'ai demandé de me montrer un souvenir qui te concernait, souvenir dont seul toi pourrait être au courant bien sûr…Pour que tu ne me dises pas après que j'ai pris des renseignements sur toi avant de venir….

-…

-Rappelle-toi Drago, tu m'as raconté comment tu t'étais fais surprendre par tes parents alors que tu prenais du bon temps en regardant des demoiselles dénudées sur un magasine moldus réservé au plus de 18 ans. Déjà ça c'est honteux, mais avec tes parents mangemorts, j'avoue que t'as fait fort.. Ca n'existe pas les magasine sorcier pour adulte ?

-Bien…Oui…Mais…Bredouilla Drago Ils sont ensorcelé pour que seuls des sorciers majeurs puisse les lire. si le sorcier est mineur, les « demoiselles dénudées » comme tu les appelles se transforment en jolis lapins blancs qui courent dans un pré plein de trefles…Et c'est beaucoup moins efficace pour « prendre du bon temps » pour reprendre ton expression.

-Il était clair que tu n'avais pas 17 ans dans ce souvenir… constata Keire en rigolant. T'avais quel âge ? 14 ou 15 ans ?

* 13 ans* pensa Drago malgré lui

- Si jeune que ça ! Répliqua Keira. Mais mon moment préféré c'est quand même lorsque ton père a décidé de t'envoyer chez des sorcières à la vertu négociable afin de calme tes pulsions de jouvenceaux… et surtout, pour éviter qu'une fois adulte tu préfères les moldues aux sorcières. Permet moi de te dire que ton père a des réactions bizarre… raconta Keira en tentant en vain de ne pas éclater de rire face à la mine de Drago qui avait progressivement viré au rouge vif puis au cramoisi.

-Co….co…comment est-ce possible ? Je ne me rappel même pas avoir pensé à ça…

-J'en sais rien moi ! répondit-elle en se redressant… C'est comme ça c'est tout. Tu sais expliquer pourquoi tu sais faire de la magie avec baguette. Bon je vais voir ce que fais Akira. Après tout si après ça tu ne comprends toujours pas…C'est que tu es bien loin de ta réputation. Bye Drago ! Répondit Keira en déposant un baiser sur la joue du sorcier.

* Une dernière chose Drago… Merci pour ton cadeau*

-Merci pourquoi ? interrogea Drago en se retournant vers la porte où se trouvait Keira.

* Bien pour ça !* dit-elle en agitant un bout de tissus noir. *C'est très gentil de me l'avoir donné mais je crois que t'en aura plus besoin que moi….Il y a pas mal de courent d'air ce soir, il ne faudrait pas que tu prennes froid * Poursuivit-elle en lançant le tissu à Drago

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? Haaa ! s'écria le sorcier en constatant qu'il tenait son propre boxer entre les mains. Mais mais… t'es vraiment…

* Une perverse ! Je n'aurai pas dit mieux ! ricana la voix de Keira. Mais ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas prévenu…A propos, je dois avouer que tu as de très jolie fesse*

Furieux Drago ferma violemment la porte de son bureau d'un coup de baguette magique avant de remettre en vitesse son boxer en jurant. En se redressant il sentit un élancement dans son cou, caressant doucement celui-ci du bout des doigts, il senti les cinq écorchures que les lames de Keira avait laissé.

-Le sang murmura-t-il, elle doit entrer en contact avec le sang de sa victime… C'est pour ça qu'elle y arrive avec Akira, ils sont jumeaux, ils ont donc une partie de leur patrimoine génétique en commun…Il faut que je vérifie si elle a blessé Blaise….

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se replongea dans sa pensine…

۞۝۞۝۞

Blaise releva doucement sa cape sur son cou, afin de ne pas être trempé par la fine pluie qui tombait. Il traversa d'un pas rapide le petit parc dans lequel il avait transplané et se dirigea d'un pas détendu vers une des maisons de la rue à laquelle il toqua.

-Blaise ! s'écria une jeune fille rousse au ventre arrondit…Ca fait longtemps que l'on ne t'a plus vu !

-Bonsoir Ginny répondit le sorcier en déposant un rapide baisé sur sa joue, ton mari est là ?

-Oui oui, il est dans le salon entre je t'en prie.

-Je ne vous dérange pas au moins…demanda le sorcier entrant. Je suis désolé de venir à une heure pareille mais c'est assez urgent…

-Pas de soucis Blaise. Harry c'est pour toi !!!! Cria la jeune femme.

-Ok j'arrive brailla une voix masculine

-Il arrive répondit Ginny en souriant

-J'avais compris… Répondit Blaise en souriant… Sinon comment se porte mini-Potter demanda Blaise en posant ses doigts sur le ventre de la sorcière. C'est un mini-Potter ou une mini-Potter

-On ne veut pas savoir… Mais il va très bien très bien… Même trop bien, il a l'air de ne pas vouloir bouger de là...J'ai hâte qu'il arrive… sa grand-mère devient de plus en plus hystérique à chaque fois qu'elle me voit, chaque fois que je me lève, que je m'assieds, que je mange ou que je bouge, ça fait beaucoup. lâcha-t-elle en rigolant.

-Et son papa est très anxieux aussi, répondit Harry en déposant ses lèvres sur les cheveux de sa femme. Salut Blaise poursuivit-il en lui tendant la main.

-Harry…répondit simplement Blaise en lui serrant la main

-Ginny … tu devrais aller te coucher chérie…le bébé…

-Tu vois ce que je dois subir lâcha la sorcière d'un faux air tragique. Et ce n'est pas négociable en plus j'ai déjà essayé… Bon, Blaise bonne nuit, essaye de ne pas retenir mon mari trop longtemps, il doit voir ses beaux-parents demain, il doit être en forme… poursuivit-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à son mari. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de Blaise, embrassa son époux et de se dirigea vers les escaliers

-J'essayerai Ginny, dors bien….

-Bonne nuit ma chérie. Blaise je t'en prie viens… dit Harry en retournant au salon.

-Tu bois quelque chose ? Demanda Harry

-Oui, Whisky pur-feu s'il te plait…Et je te conseille de prendre quelque chose de fort aussi… Parce que les nouvelles que je t'apporte sont tout vraiment incroyables.

Deux verres de Whisky apparurent sur la table. Harry en tendit un à son invité, et tout deux trinquèrent…

-Alors, c'est quoi ces nouvelles ? Drago essaye toujours de retrouver la baguette de sureau ?

-Oui, sauf que là il a deux nouveaux alliés…Qui en passant veulent te tuer ? Répondit Blaise d'un ton détaché en sirotant son verre

-Encore quelqu'un qui veut me massacrer… constata Harry avec détachement et comment s'appellent ces nouveaux alliés ?

-Keira et Akira…. …Black

-Des cousins à Drago quoi…. Je croyais qu'ils étaient tous morts…On a pourtant bien analysé son arbre généalogique dans le passé…

-Oui mais eux proviennent d'une branche que l'on n'a pas vraiment analysée.

-Ce sont les enfants de qui ? Demanda Harry de plus en plus intrigué

-De Sirius Black !

Harry resta sans voix face à la nouvelle…

-J'ignorais complètement que Sirius avait des enfants… il ne m'en a jamais parlé murmura Harry abasourdi. De quoi ont-ils l'air ? Qui est leur mère ? Je ne savais même pas que Sirius était marié ? Et surtout petit détail…Qu'est ce que je leur ai fait pour qu'ils désirent me tuer?

-Je ne sais pas grand choses Harry…

-Bien raconte déjà ce que tu sais alors ! J'aimerai bien en savoir un peu plus sur ceux qui veulent me supprimer. tempêta Harry.

Blaise s'exécuta…Expliquant à Harry tout ce que Drago lui avait expliqué sur les jumeaux, leurs origines elfiques, leurs talents…Il décrivit également les intensions de Drago…Et surtout, il avertit Harry que les jumeaux et Drago seraient à la fête du ministre ainsi que le plan qu'ils avaient mis au point pour y pénéter.

-Comment Keira, arrive-t-elle à déclencher son pouvoir demanda Harry ? Et en quoi consiste-t-il exactement?

-Je ne sais pas trop. On a essayé d'examiner mon combat dans la pensine de Drago mais on a rien trouvé… Il doit certainement encore y être encore occupé en ce moment… répondit Blaise en souriant.

-Et en quoi il consiste ?

-Je crois que c'est semblable à la légillimencie, elle pénètre dans ton esprit et elle parvient à anticiper ce que tu vas faire, elle peut donc esquiver tous les sorts…

-Bref quand elle attrape des yeux dorés tu sais déjà que tu as perdu..

-En clair c'est quelque chose comme ça..Admit Blaise

-Et ça dure combien de temps ? s'exclama Harry t'es sûr que c'est terminé maintenant ? Parce que si jamais elle sait que tu es ici, ça ….

-T'inquiète pas Harry coupa Blaise en partant j'ai été lui dire au revoir et ses yeux étaient presque revenu à la normale… Il n'y avait plus qu'il léger cercle doré autour de ses yeux. J'ai encore fait un détour par chez moi avant d'arriver ici donc je ne pense pas qu'il faille s'inquiéter de ça, son pouvoir semble heureusement limiter dans le temps

-Combien de temps s'est écoulé entre le combat et le moment où tu es parti ?

-Hum je dirai 3 heures, 4, maximum…

Soudain, un patronus en forme de renard apparu au milieu du salon. Il ouvrit la gueule et la voix enthousiaste de Drago retentit dans le salon des Potter.

-« Blaise, je crois que j'ai trouvé… Regarde ton poignet droit et dit moi que t'es blessé ! Si c'est le cas j'ai compris… C'est le sang qui déclenche le pouvoir de l'elfe, elle doit être au contact du sang de sa victime…Dis moi si c'est le cas…A demain » Lorsque le patronus eut terminé son discours il s'évapora en quelques secondes.

Blaise souleva doucement la manche de sa robe de sorcier.

-Alors demanda Harry t'es blessé ?

L'ancien serpentard montra alors son poignet strié de quatre fines entailles…

-Je comprends comment tu n'as pas pu t'en rendre compte, tu tenais ta baguette comment n'as-tu pas vu qu'elle s'approchait avec un couteau ?

-Je suis gaucher, donc je regarder rarement ce que fait ma main droite, du moins en duel.

-Elle a donc tout fait pour attirer ton attention sur ta baguette pendant qu'elle te charcutait le bras droit…

-Mwai, mais bon on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ça soir charcuté…répondit le sorcier en caressant les fines écorchures. Au moins maintenant on sait qu'il faut maintenir la fille à distance à tout prix trancha Blaise en recouvrant son poignet de sa manche.

-Il faut que tu le préviennes, rentre chez toi et répond lui le plus vite possible…Et surtout n'oublie pas de retirer cette discussion de ta mémoire pour que Malfoy ne constate rien…

-Harry ! Te tracasse pas j'ai l'habitude ! Je n'allais pas oublier une chose pareille! Je tiens à la vie mine de rien ! répondit Blaise légèrement exaspéré par l'attitude protectrice du socrier

-Ok ok, je disais juste ça comme ça ! Excuse-moi! Il faut que j'avertisse au plus vite les autres trancha Harry en se levant. « Spero patronum… » murmura-t-il.

Aussitôt un cerf apparut dans le salon. Harry pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et poursuivit d'une voix grave.

-« Ron, Hermionne…rendez vous demain matin au quartier général…Je dois vous avertir des derniers évènements concernant Malfoy. Même si les dernières nouvelles ne sont pas des plus réjouissantes, il est inutile de prévenir Ginny, ça l'inquiéterai pour rien…Bonne nuit à demain. »

Pendant son discours le cerf avait ouvert la bouchant, absorbant chacune des paroles du sorcier.

-Transmet ce message à Ron Weasley et à Hermione Granger. Conclut-il en regardant le cerf.

Celui-ci, comprenant que son message était adressé à deux personnes se dédoubla et les deux cerfs quittèrent rapidement le salon des Potter en sautant souplement à travers le mur.

-Inutile d'avertir tout le monde…Il faut garder la tête froide…Expliqua Harry, même si il était tout à fait conscient que ce conseil s'adressait plus à lui qu'au Serpentard.

-Ca ira Harry, ils n'ont plus d'effet de surprise, on comprend comment ils fonctionnent, il n'y a aucune raison que ça foire. Répondit calmement Blaise en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux. Bon je vais y aller… Bonsoir Harry, j'espère que cette nouvelle ne te fera pas perdre le sommeil…On sera tous là ! Tu ne risques rien.

-J'espère que ça suffira… Bonsoir Blaise merci de m'avoir prévenu… Je suis tout à fait conscient des risques que tu prends chaque fois que tu viens ici… Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose mais je voulais te dire que ça me touche beaucoup ! répondit Harry en serrant la main du sorcier

-J'aime être indispensable ! Ricana le sorcier en adressant un clin d'œil à Harry avant de transplaner.


End file.
